The third child
by The Kami of Kami
Summary: What if the Rikudo Sennin had a third child a girl who got everything his eyes, his body strength, his jutsu, and even the Junbi and what if she not only survived but teaches Naruto and Hinata.
1. Chapter 1-The first appearance

The Third Child

What if the Rikudo Sennin had a third child a girl who got everything his eyes, his body strength, his jutsu, and even the Junbi and what if she not only survived but teaches Naruto and Hinata. Powerful Naruto. God-like Naruto. powerful and god-like Hinata as -insert. Rated: Fiction M – English – Action/Adventure/Romance – [Naruto U., Harem] – Chapters: 1 – Words: 6,863 – Reviews: 0 – Favs: 0 – Follows: 0 – Updated: June 28 – Published: June 28, 2016 – Id: 87619752

The main paring will be between Naruto, Hinata, and my OC but others will be included for now I'm thinking Hanabi, fem Kyu., Moegi, Sakura, fem Sasuke, natsumi ( fem naruto), Shion, and Kagera

Later I will open a poll to let you my readers decide on who will be the last girl in the harem it can be a guy but he will be gender-bended into a girl.

Disclaimer: I in no way own Naruto the only thing I own is my OC and this story

"Get ready" Summons/Tailed Beast Talk

'Gaki' Summons/Tailed Beast Thoughts

"Let's go" Regular talk

'Brat' Regular thought

(Chapter one) The First Appearance

(Konohagakure no sato Oct 10, day of the kyuubi attack)

Konohagakure no sato or the village hidden in the leaf was a very peaceful place you would be able to see many people talking to each other as if there was absolutely nothing wrong with the world and when it concerned them there wasn't anything wrong at all. However this did not apply to a single individual his name was Minato Namikaze the yondaime Hokage and the reason why he was not as cheerful as the rest of the village was because of the constant screams that his wife Kushina Uzumaki was letting out while she was giving birth to her two children.

It was only after several hours of screaming her voice to the point of almost non existence both were finally out and her pain was coming to an end. " they are two very healthy and beautiful children Bazuki confirmed they they will be just fine" Minuto said with the biggest smile on his face Kushina smiled back " could I please have my children to hold" she asked with pleading eyes "ok but be quick I need to make sure that the seal is stable" she nodded as she understood she didn't like only having a limited amount of time holding her children but she understood that it was necessary to check her seal to make sure that there wouldn't be an incident of the kyuubi getting free and destroying the entire village there was also the fact that if it did get free that the children would be down at least one parent depending on what it would take to bring down the fox it could end up with them having no parents. So with this in mind she handed her children whom she had named Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze and Natsumi Uzumaki-Namikaze to Bazuki for safe keeping she saw her nursemaid put her children in the crib just a few feet from where she was laying. Kushina nodded knowing her children were fine then looked to minato and told him that he could go ahead and start checking the seal which would take half an hour at most than possible another hour to fix and strengthen the seal.

However unknown to anyone in the room another presence entered at the exact moment that Kushina had looked away like they were waiting for that exact moment or a moment like it to present itself before they entered. Before Minato could start on the seal a voice and a presence appeared that neither of the two recognized "Step away or the children won't live past ten minutes old" Minato seeing his children in danger stepped away but his expression was one of immense cold fury that would frighten most but made this guy smile under his mask "hey yondaime let's see if you can catch" the stranger threw up the children then rushed Kushina Minato flashed to his kids to make sure they were safe before he noticed that their blanket was completely covered in explosive tags he threw the blanket and started to flash to the safest place in town the Namikaze household before he finished he noticed the masked man grab Kushina and disappear in his own respective space-time manipulation technique to who knows where. Seconds latter he found himself in his bedroom before he laid his children on the bed before flashing to Kushina's location but when he arrived far too late the kyuubi was already free and the masked man was disappearing with a few final words " go and destroy this puny village for me Kyuubi oh and yondaime if you want to try and stop me i'll be watching all this from the forest that surrounds this village so please come and get me for I am Madara Uchiha and I will show that I am still the most powerful ninja in the entire elemental nations" the moment the last few words had crossed his lips he was completely gone Minato however wasn't focused on the masked man anymore he was focused on his wife who was in his arms now and the kyuubi who was heading towards konoha and getting considerably closer with every passing second he was getting ready to flash his wife back he finally noticed the eyes of the kyuubi were that of the legendary dojutsu of the uchiha the fabled sharingan he finally realized that in order to do anything at all including he would have to find and defeat the masked man or at least sever the man's control that he had over the kyuubi.

So with the brand new resolve he flashed his wife to where his children lie sleeping he put her beside them gave a small smile then flashed to the outskirts of konoha and felt for the man who claimed to be Madara he wasn't hard to sense the guy was rolling out charka like no ones business so as Minato rushed to his position he instantly knew that it was a trap and planned accordingly to deal with it. Just as he finished his plan he arrived at his destination and found his target just sitting there looking in his direction staring right at him and even though he couldn't see it he was absolutely sure that the man in front of him had a big smile on his face because of his arrival "glad that you made it in time sit and relax we've got front row tickets to the destruction of Konoha so let's enjoy it" but anyone could tell that he really didn't expect Minato to actually do it and the yondaime didn't disappoint "never I will defeat you and save my village and family from you and the kyuubi who you are controlling so let's get this over with and fight" minato stated viciously the masked man however just chuckled and stated "a little impatient aren't we mr. yondaime very well let me show you why my name is so feared throughout all the lands"

Both shinobis rushed each other Minato tried to slash Madara but instead of blocking or possible even dodging instead Madara somehow fased through Minato and it took him by surprise the masked man who called himself Madara didn't miss a beat and hit Minato with a fireball that he had prepared while he was going through the yondaime but what he didn't realize was the kunai that Minato was different than the one that just moments ago he had avoided. So he was really confused when Minato just smirked and stated to him in a completely serious voice " I don't have a whole lot of time before my ninja are no longer able to distract the kyuubi so I must be finished with this now" when he finished with this he had also finished with the second technique that he was famous for, the Rasengan (spiraling sphere) Madara narrowed his eye and charged Minato who waited for the man to get much closer before thrusting his arm to hit the guy but as he expected Madara just phased right through however when he tried to use one of his own move that would either cripple or kill the yondaime a move that minato knew only one person should know the Chidori (cutting edge) so it the instant it took to flash to his marker right behind both him and Madara and slammed the seal filed Rasengan into the guy's back he had figured out who this guy really was. "Wh... what did you do to me?" 'Madara' asked as he felt his control over the kyuubi slip until it was completely gone this was made even more obvious when the sharingan in the fox's eyes vanished it looked around completely confused before it was hit by a small (as far as the beast was concerned) jitsu and it just decided to destroy the place that was attacking it until it sees someone or something it recognized it knew that running would get it no where as it would just be chased after now for the damages it caused and the lives it took or for it's massively impressive and practically limitless power that was called youki so it just keep fighting. 'Madara' was beyond furious at this point not only was his plan of using the kyuubi against konoha ruined but the yondaime was still in great condition and he was forced to use a move that would have given his real identity away to someone as smart as the yondaime would have figured it out all of this happened in just ten seconds by which minato started to explain what he did " when you phased through me the first time I threw my hiraishin kunai close to where I thought I would land if I got it if I managed to dodge I would have corralled you to that location or threw more and led you to them once I had charged my Rasengan I also inserted two specific seals in it one was to release your control of the kyuubi and to make sure you could never do it to any bijuu or jinchuriki ever again the second is my hirishin mark so unless you want your butt handed to you a thousand times over so run as far as you can because if I survive my encounter with the kyuubi I am coming after you Obito"

Obito growled and stated "this isn't over Minato i will get you back one way or another" he then vanished to go where ever with him gone Minato glanced over at the kyuubi and paled when he saw it charging up it's most powerful technique the bijudama he got serious and quickly flashed over to the fox touched it smiled to his ninja before flashing both himself to another location that had a alter that had been prepared with a clone that was holding a single child in one hand with his wife who was empty handed in his other. As soon as the clone saw the original it nodded then disappeared in a puff of smoke to which he nodded at Kushina that he understood everything that his clone had been told.

(clone's memory - flashback no jutsu)

As he saw his creator head off to fight with the mysterious masked man who claimed to be Madara the clone then flashed to a clearing that had been cleared and mostly set up just in case something bad did happen to occur it was mostly just an empty area except for one small space that looked like a crib large enough for two on top of a big seal the clone with a critical eye checked for any errors and fixed any that he could find as soon as he was sure that there wasn't any other errors he then flashed over to where his wife and children were lying but when he got there Kushina wasn't laying down but instead she was in full armor waiting for him to arrive he was really shocked that she was up and about " no your staying here Kushina these kids need at least one of their parents" Kushina just shook her head with a solemn but serious look on her face

" we both know that isn't going to happen Minato you will die using the shiki fuujin (Reaper death seal) to seal the whole kyuubi into naruto and I only have a short amount of time before I die because of the fox's release and we both know that Tsunade and her assistant are too busy with all the other injured to try and save me beside you will need help holding the kyuubi while you seal the whole thing into young Naru-chan here" here she paused for a minute before glancing at Natsumi and continued "I refuse to let my daughter go through the life of a jinchuuriki if I can help it because of what I know they might do to her but our son can handle it and before you say anything we both know that he could handle it if I could when I wasn't much older then he is I've left instructions for Sarutobi, Jiraiya, and Tsunade for what they should do as well as the notes that are only for our two children to read whenever they are ready so let's get going it won't be too long before the real you joins us at the clearing with the kyuubi in tow" the clone sighed before nodding grabbing Naruto with one hand and Kushina with the other they flashed to the clearing just before the real Minato appeared with the Kyuubi the clone nodded set naruto in the crib then poofed to give the real one the info he would need.

(flashback no jutsu - kai)

The bijudama (tailed beast ball) was launched into the sky by the newly summoned Gamabunta. The leader of the frog summons was wearing his usual robes with the pipe in his mouth and a sword in his hand "what's the meaning of this Minato you expect me to fight against the kyuubi I hope that you have a plan" I do Bunta-sama you and Kushina will do your best to stop or at least distract the kyuubi long enough for me to seal the bijuu into my son Naruto using the shiki fuujin all I need is two minutes maybe five if the fight is large and destructive like we all know it will be so please as my last moments of being your summoner please do your best for me" the boss toad looked really sad at the prospect of losing a summoner but knowing there is really no other choice the boss nodded "of course i will why would I deny your final wish just do me one favor, make sure that you have a large drink of sake just for me okay?" at this point there were tears flowing down his froggy cheeks Minato gave a small smile and just smiled the kyuubi who this entire time had been stunned by the fast change of scenery decided that this was the time to strike as it was also disoriented by the either mind control it didn't realize who it was fighting. it was much easier to restrain then they though with Kushina using her chains and Bunta just sitting on it but they both knew they had only a short amount of time before Kushina's chakra ran out and she was using a lot of it to keep it contained despite its constant straggling after five minutes Kushina was almost out but Minato was ready by now "on the count of three I need you to dispel bunta and you to release your chains Kushina I wouldn't want the target to be confused with either one" they nodded as he started to countdown " three... two... one... NOW!" they did as asked just before the jitsu could hit the kyuubi wanting it's freedom attacked what it could guess would be it's next host but two things happened. One two people stopped it by sacrificing themselves to its claw and two one of them summoned the death god (because it could/would feel his presence anywhere) and completely sealed it into the child while it was being sealed away it caught the two started talking to the child and the kyuubi finally regained the full function of its mind and said two last words before disappearing into the child and they were "Thank you"

(Minato/Kushina's point of view just a minute ago)

after Minato summoned the Shinigami (the death god) and told him what he wanted the god signed and said "I will do this for you mortal but I will take your soul as compensation" Minato nodded then stepped to the right with his wife behind him to stop one of the kyuubi's claws that was heading for their son after a second the shinigami got to work so the both of them started to say their goodbyes.

"Naruto... don't be a picky eater... eat a lot... and grow big and strong. Make sure to bathe everyday... and stay warm... get plenty of sleep... Plus... make friends... you don't need tons okay...? Just a few... that you can really trust... and your mom is really bad at this... but study hard... and learn your ninjutsu...! Just... Everyone is good at some things and not so good at others... so even if... things don't go well... don't get depressed, okay...? At the Academy, respect your teachers... and those senior to you. Oh... and regarding the three Prohibitions... be extra careful about loaning and borrowing money... make sure you save money... from you mission pay... and... don't start drinking until you're 21. unless you really need to. Too much drink however is bad for your health... so drink in moderation... And... the biggest problematic... Girls... I'm a girl so I don't really know much about this... But... at some point... you'll notice girls... and that's normal... Just be careful... don't fall for the first girl that comes your way... find someone... like me. Also... speaking of the three Prohibitions... be wary of... Master Jiraiya, ya know... Naruto... there'll be plenty of hard... and painful... times ahead... Take care of yourself... make sure to have dreams... and the confidence... to make those dreams... come true...! so much...! There's so... so... much... more! There really... There really is... so much more I want... I want to tell you... I want to be with you longer...!... I love you. I'm sorry Minato I've talked too much."

Minato just shakes his head and starts himself " No... it's alright... naruto... my words to you as your father... is ditto to what your loquacious mother said..." as he screamed Shiki fuujin and as all the chakra of the kyuubi drained into their son right before they both passed on to the after they could have sworn they heard a "Thank you" coming from the fox before it's presence disappeared completely and they, two of the greatest shinobi to have ever liver, passed away in a close embrace.

Now just a few feet away was the three people Kushina had mentioned either who had all received and read their respective letters. For Hiruzen it was manly to take the mantle till a suitable replacement could be found like Tsunade if she was up for it, it also asked if he would look after and protect their two children to which he swore that he would do. To Jiraiya it was asking him that as the godfather if after he turned chunin or at least took the exams one if he could take naruto under his wing and teach him everything he needs to learn to protect and for none of them to reveal his parentage till he's chunin, turns 16, gets a girlfriend, of it becomes absolutely necessary to whichever one occurs first. Also don't let anyone bad mouth us ya know. For Tsunade it asks that she stay in the village and not run off in her sorrow and if she could train Natsumi and to also have naruto take the uzumaki surname and Natsumi the senju because of the relation and not to tell them of their connection as family until the both of them graduates from the academy but do the same with her when it regards her parentage and about the cra unlike me Naruto will have to do it just make sure he chooses and the stupid temes of a council don't try and take advantage of the situation to get more power. Also keep a close eye on Danzo not only will he try to get either one mostlickly naruto under his control but we have a sneaking suspicion that his root agents is in fact still active.

There was two scrolls left but they were to remain closed until the two children were ready but as for the three adults they vowed to do what was asked of them as soon as they were ready.

(Konohagakure no Sato Oct 10, 5 years after the Kyuubi attack)

Everyone loved their birthday you get presents, cake and you get to hang out with all your family and friends. Well one Naruto Uzumaki was currently not loving his birthday one would normally ask why but when you were being chased by a mob of people civilians and shinobi alike in the middle of a village where most of the people hate you for something you have nothing to do with.

"What did I ever do to you people to deserve this kind of treatment?" one five year old Naruto asked the people behind him

"you know what you did to us demon now stop running so we can finally be rid of your useless presence, no matter what we will finish what the Yondaime Hokage started" yelled out at random

Naruto wasn't looking where he was running and turned into an alley that ended up leading him to a dead end he turned around to try and get out before he was cornered but it was far too late for that he was blocked he wanted to try and beg for them not to hurt him but he knew by now that doing that only made them want to hurt him even more so instead he just scrunched up into a ball, closed his eyes and made himself as small of a target as possible "hahahaha….the demon is giving up let's make this as long and painful as possible" one civilian said but the shinobi of the group had others ideas " That thing, didn't give our friends and family any luxury and while we are up for causing as much pain to the demon as possible but we can't even stand that things presence for even a second longer"

And all at once the shinobi launched their shuriken and Kunai then they all started using hand sighs and called out "Shuriken Kage Bunshin no jutsu" and the 300 shuriken and kunai heading towards the blond turned into well over 9000. They were only ten feet from the boy before they suddenly stopped and was send back the other way thankfully everyone was hit with the blunt ends so all the civilians and shinobi were just knocked out not one was killed.

After a bit Naruto decided that it might be safe to look seeing as he went this long without getting even a scratch and when he saw all his would be attackers lying down out could he couldn't help but wonder how it happened he started looking around for the source and finally found it a person who was knelling covered in a completely black cloak it was almost as if the night itself decided to save him.

"th—thank you mr. whoever you are for saving my life from those stupid drunk people but someday I won't need someone else's help because someday I'll be the Hokage and then everybody will respect me" it took him a minute to realize that he got off track from what he was originally doing, finding out as much as he can about the person who helped him "oh by the way who are…. You?" when he had turned back to the spot the person was last at they were gone but before he could despair about his savior leaving he noticed a letter lying on the top of one of the mobsters heads and it was addressed to him. Now normally a five year old couldn't read but when you was not only an outcast in an entire orphanage and said orphanage kicked him out the moment he turned 4 he learned quickly he had also spent 6 months out on the streets before his jiji but for most he was the old third Hokage, or Hiruzen Sarutobi, and finally for some who knew him from his younger years the professor. The letter read as such

Dear Naruto Uzumaki N,

He paused there a moment to think 'what does the N mean. I only have one last name right? And wait a minute how does this stranger know my name. well hopefully if I continue I may be able to figure the answer to some of my question.

If you can read this, then you are most certainly him I would suggest waiting until you alone at your apartment before you continue reading this letter.

Naruto stopped reading folded up the paper looked all around and then ran as fast as he could all the way to his apartment building of which he owned the whole thing (because nobody wanted to live in the same building as the demon even the landlady gave up all rights the building because she didn't want to have anything to do with it) he rushed to his floor, went through his door, locked it closed all his curtains jumped on his bed and unfolded the letter once again and began to read:

You must have a lot of questions for me and I will answer them, but all in due time, but first there are a few things you must do for me before I can even begin to help you. First; go to the top of the mountain that has the faces of all of the previous Hokages and then go about 25 kilometers into the forest there you should come to an old run down compound of sorts bit your finger and run it down the entrance of the place then take this letter and touch everything of importance or just looks cool with the item scrolls or books or even swords would be what you are looking for and if you can't decide or just want to save this for later. Second; choose a girl you know with your young age I don't expect there to be many but maybe one you've saved or you think will be nice to you absolutely do not pick someone only because by chasing them you think that you will be recognized personally I would suggest that Hinata lady but in the end the choice is up to you. Three; follow these steps to learn to use your chakra and after it is learned learn these hand signs for a thing called henge( if you already know how to use chakra and henge or just chakra then skip this part or learn how to use henge), once it is learned go to the market with the money next to your table and pay for enough things to last awhile (if you want to buy ramen wait till last to get it so at least you have gotten everything else you need) also no orange jumpsuits they can have a little orange if you want but those things are out of the question. Fourth; gather everything up and meet with the girl of your choice about midnight about two miles north east of the front gate (you should decide on the girl in step two and tell her by step three so she can get her things ready too). And finally the fifth thing you must do; from your meeting place go to this location marked on the map there you will meet me again and will do so much more than just answer your questions.

You must tell absolutely no one about this trip not even the old man Hokage or ramen people the only other person other than you who is allowed to know is the girl you have chosen to bring with you if you ask and they say no then all knowledge of your visit and the reason behind it will be erased from every person's memory who just happened to hear it except for you so choose wisely.

Sincerely your savior,

X

P.s. don't get caught sneaking out of the village you're good at moving around undetected impress me, I hope to see you by the end of the week in three days' time good luck Mr. Uzumaki

He looked up from the letter in astonishment 'this guy wants me to do all that, hmmmm I'll get started in the morning but for now I want to sleep wait for me X I will get all the answers I need from you then I will become the strongest hokage this village has ever seen. Well I'll at least take his advice on the girl and choose that Hinata girl she didn't seem to be scared of me when I saved her from those bullies so there ha Mr. X I've already completed step two of your five step plan.

(Meanwhile in an unknown location)

We see the same figure in the black clock sitting in a cave in the middle of nowhere floating in mid air and they smiled, not that anyone could tell with the clock blocking the face of the guy " rest up there is no need to rush young Naruto-kun I will be here waiting your arrival for two weeks but if something happens I will revisit to get the both of you out of that village so I can start my plans that I have for you two, but for now I think I will meditate and then later I will train and then I will sleep then I will wait some more….) as X continued to muse to himself about what he was doing in the near future. We find an anbu doing regular patrol when they came upon the bodies of the unconscious villagers then they noticed a note:

These guys tried to kill Naruto but I knocked them out send them to Ibiki and let the Hokage know thanks.

X

The anbu was confused but in the end decided to do just what the note suggested he do the entire time thinking 'who in the world would go and knock out 60 drunk people 35 of them shinobi of chunin or higher just to save him?' he wondered that all the way to Ibiki's office.

Next morning – (Hokage's office)

We see an old man sitting behind a desk doing the most terrible enemy of all time. Paperwork. But however this was no ordinary old man this was the most powerful man in the entire village Hiruzen Sarutobi who was at this moment once again cursing at the piles of paper in front of him "darn minato why did you have to go and die like that and leave me to do this darn paperwork again the least you could have done was tell me the secret of how you managed to conquer it" he grumbled until he heard a knock at his door he looked up and said "come in" the door opened to revel Ibiki with a report " ah Ibiki now what would be the reason for your visit as I can't recall summoning you here" Ibiki stepped forward and took a deep breath before answering " I'm guessing that sense you aren't angry that the anbu didn't tell you what happened" Now he was curious " tell me what has happened Ibiki" he said just a little frustrated that Iniki hasn't got to the point quite yet "well last night around ten o`clock 60 people got drunk and well thirty five of them were shinobi of chinuin rank or greater and decided to do their 'annual tradition of hunting the fox and finishing what the yondaime started' before they were stopped right before the managed to kill young Naruto" the Hokage actually started growling when he heard that the stupid villagers actually made a sport out of trying to kill Naruto who was like a grandson to him and he even started leaking quite a bit of Killer intent when he heard that they almost succeeded in killing him this time but decided to stop when he heard that someone stopped them and managed to keep Naruto out of harm's way " Who was it that not only saved my grandson figure but also took down all those people and also why wasn't I informed of this earlier" well I don't know Hokage-sama weasel was the one who brought the people to me just when I was getting ready to wrap things up and go to bed but he was just as confused as to who did this so I spend all night trying to get as much information out of them as possible about the attack itself and about the person who was behind protection Naruto." He paused after giving his report and then thought of something and decided to bring it up just in case the Hokage hasn't already considered he option himself "If I might make a suggestion Hokage-sama why don't you see if young Naruto has any clue as to who helped him last night he seems to be really open around you"

The hokage thought about it for a moment before coming to a conclusion "you may have a point Ibiki very well I wasn't planning on visiting him till this weekend when the paperwork is lacking but this is a mystery that needs to be solved as soon as possible I may even take young Natsumi with me not only is she one of the few who treat him like any other child but she's family and will let the boy know that what I want to talk about in this visit is completely serious. Ibiki you may go" and with this ibiki laid down the officially written report on the hokage's desk before leaving out the door Hiruzen paused before signing "weasel!" the hokage called out the anbu's name there was a puff of smoke in the office before it cleared up to show the anbu who he called for "you called for me Hokage-sama was there something you needed?" he nodded before he waved the other anbu in the office and activated the seals in the room to prevent anyone from listening in or seeing what occurs in the office "you may take your mask off now weasel" the anbu nodded before complying with the order and showing the face of Itachi the eldest of Fukaku's children "Itachi you was suppose to watch young Naruto last night then this happened what can you tell me about the incident last night?" the uchiha paused to recall everything that was relevant to the question that he was being asked of him then took a breath and started at the beginning " well all seemed normal the villagers trying to get to Naruto and the boy just gave a big smile as if he didn't care what any of them had to say however, seeing what today is and how much more edgey that they get this time of the year. I started my watch an hour before sunset just as I was suppose to and got the report from the anbu on the previous watch before they left. Naruto ate several bowls of ramen around thirdy or so of them..." he paused there for just a couple of seconds before he gave the tiniest shutter that showed that even he thought it was weird and strand just how he ate and how much the boy could eat he shook his head to clear his thoughts then took a breath and continued " he stayed to just talk with the two chefs until their closing time before he headed home when he just happened on some clearly drunk villagers that had just come out of the bar from a celebration based on the huge smiles on their faces however they instantly frowned when they saw Naruto and they screamed there 'it' is while pointing at Naruto's direction with such serious that I was sure they were either talking to or at him but before I could gather what little bit of info from the drunks Naruto fled I tried to follow him but somehow I don't know how but somehow he managed to get away from me I found him safe in his home asleep ten minutes latter with all those citizens in the pile and you've heard everything from there from Ibiki"

Sarutobi was silent for awhile thinking over everything that he was told before he became absolutely serious and pulled out a paper and started writing a mission on the paper before looking it over nodding before setting it down and looking straight at Itachi " I have a very important mission for you a S-rank that needs someone of your skills to perform. I need you to go out and find Jiraiya here is his last known location try to find him and and bring him back here tell him it's urgent and hand him this paper he will know that he should come back fast take whoever you think is necessary to complete this mission as soon as possible I will talk to Naruto tomorrow morning but as for your mission I expect you to be gone in two or three hours from now try to be back by tomorrow evening or sunrise the next day understood? then you're dismissed let me know if and who you would need to take with you in order to find him"

Itachi nodded with his emotionless face then he disappeared in a standard sushin

"Oh naruto why do I have such a bad feeling and know that somehow it concerns you" Sarutobi said with a sigh "well it's getting late I should head home myself i'm just glad that naruto is okay and he wasn't hurt by those drunk, stupid villagers"

Hiruzen walked slowly home see that out off all the people that happened to still be out at this time that every single one of them bowed to him as a sign of respect and as the old hokage was getting into his bed he had one last thought before he drifted off to sleep

"why won't the village just see him the way that I do as a young boy who just need people to care for him?"

(end chapter 1)

Ages of all the characters at the start of the fanfic

Naruto- 5

Hinata- 5

X- unknown

Sakura - 5

Hanabi- 1

Moegi- 1

Kyuubi/Kyomi - unknown

Sasuke- 5

Natsumi -5 (yes this is a sibling lemon story as well, don't like don't read)

Shinon- 5

Kagera- unknown

(they may not be this age when they enter my fanfic it's only that they are this age when my fanfiction begins on naruto's fifth birthday so when he's ten all the other characters would age five years as well)

The last girl I'm thinking about is either Isaribi - 5, Fu - 5, Matatabi - unknown, or Fem Haku - 10 if there is a tie between two then the top three will be chosen or I will have another poll to choose between the two

What do you think other options will be considered but in the end I ill only choose one unless they are really close

There will be lemons in this story even when their young and before you get upset remember **THIS IS THE NARUTO WORLD WHERE THEY ARE CONSIDERED ADULTS THE MOMENT THEY PUT ON THE HEADBANDS (NOT WHEN THEY REACH A CERTAIN AGE) AND THEY ARE SHINOBI ALSO THIS IS RATED M FOR A REASON**. they have no idea when they could die so they must enjoy what pleasures they can plus the bad guys aren't going to think twice before raping a 6 or 7 year old girl so why can't I have the good guys do it by choice but if too much of you dislike this then too bad this is my fanfic not yours. **Read at your own discretion. you have been warned**


	2. Chapter 2-secrets revealed who are you X

The third child

What if the Rikudo Sennin had a third child a girl who got everything his eyes, his body strength, his jutsu, and even the Junbi and what if she not only survived but teaches Naruto and Hinata. Powerful Naruto. God-like Naruto. powerful and god-like Hinata as -insert. Rated: Fiction M – English – Action/Adventure/Romance – [Naruto U., Harem] – Chapters: 2 – Words: 6,651 – Reviews: 0 – Favs: 0 – Follows: 0 – Updated: July 19 – Published: June 26, 2016 – Id: 87619752

Thee comments that I got was a great inspiration but with one of them I feel the need to mention that THIS IS A NARUTO FANFICTION NOT A CROSSOVER! so any partners will have to be from the naruto universe also the partners that are already there will not be removed I am allowing you my readers to decide who should go in the last spot so please decide the poll is still open and there are no results yet.

Isaribi-0

Fu-0

Matatabi-0

Fem haku-0

remember this poll is who should be the last girl in naruto's Harem and other suggestion of girls FROM NARUTO are welcome, boys as well but they will be gender bent I will come up with how they are a girl and not boy

Also I may have forgotten to mention in the first chapter but this is my first fanfic ever. How do you like it? constructive criticism is welcome but please no hating comments if you please thanks and welcome to the second chapter

 **Disclaimer: I in no way in any shape or form own Naruto the only thing I own is my OC and this story**

" **Get ready** " Summons/Tailed Beast Talk

' **Gaki** ' Summons/Tailed Beast Thoughts

"Let's go" Regular talk

'Brat' Regular thought

Chapter two- secrets revealed-who are you X?

Sarutobi was indecisive just how was he suppose to get the info he needed out of naruto without it seaming like an interview.

He decided that he would grab Natsumi, take the children out to ramen, and try to gently nudge the info out of him. He knocked and waited for a response he waited for ten minutes before knocking again when another ten minutes passed with no response he got worried.

"Naruto it's me I'm coming in I just want to take you out to eat like usual"

When he turned the knob and pushed on the door he found it unlocked which was quite surprising seeing that the boy usually always had it locked unless he came over or he was having a quick bite at Ichiraku's so that was going to be the next place he looked but before he closed the door he noticed two things.

The first was that the place seemed a tad emptier then he had ever remembered it being and the second was a note that was on the table in the dining room the note simply said:

Dear jiji,

I'm off to get answers be back as soon as possible please don't worry

Love the future hokage,

Naruto

P.S.

I took a traveling companion in the form of hinata so her old man is probably gonna give you some trouble and I apologize but I promise that I will do everything that I can to keep her safe you can count on me dattebayo!

Hiruzen immediately freaked out just where could naruto go to get answers also what were the answers to. In any case he would have to find Naruto to get any answers out of him

"Anbu!" He called and five immediately showed up "gather every anbu and jonin that you can find and search for naruto he may have temporally left the village in search of answers so have a few start their search there a few of you however start searching the village for him just in case"

They all saluted with a "yes sir" before they all left to follow his orders

"Please be safe where ever you are right now Naruto" He sighed before heading to the hokage tower to call a council meeting and even thought he would have loved nothing more than to leave the civilian half out Naruto was unfortunately still a civilian himself so they still had a say in matters concerning the boy

He arrived in the tower quick due to shinsin and pressed the buzzer that let him contact his secretary "Amy(if anyone knows the real name of his secretary please let me know) get the council gathered together it's an important matter that needs to be dealt with as soon as possible and please let me know as soon as they all arrive"

After hearing a "yes hokage-sama" sarutobi focused his attention out the window "what is going on with you naruto?"

(A few hours ago- with naruto)

He knew he would have to work fast in order to get everything he needed and get to the location on the map before all the ninja were up and tried to stop him from getting what answers he needed so he set his alarm to 4:30 in the morning. now some may say that it was weird for a five year old to get up at four in the morning but he had worse sleeps at the orphanage and sometimes none at all so he was surprisingly use to having little sleep

it was 6:00 now and he had gathered everything requested of him in the letter all he needed now was to ask if Hinata would like to go with him he also thought about stopping at the ramen restaurant to say goodbye for now and maybe have one last bowl or ten before he left however he did realize that jiji would look there and ask them if they knew where he was so he couldn't go to them he would however write them a small letter to say goodbye so that they know he at least thought of them before going.

Now normally with everyone hating him he wasn't able to get anyone to teach him how to read or write but he snuck into classes at the academy and learned from the teachers who didn't realize he was there as well.

It took him half an hour to get to then in the Hyuga compound with no one noticing him and a few minutes longer to find hinata's room he opened the window softly and snuck over to her bed to see her sleeping peacefully what creeped him out just a tad was the face that she had a plushie that looked just like him

He shook his head he couldn't spend his time dwindling it wouldn't be long now before the sun came up or the Hyuga found the breach in their security so he tried waking her up by poking her when that didn't work he tried tickling her that almost worked but also ended up failing because he didn't exactly know where she was most ticklish

he didn't want to hurt her so the only thing left was to shock her awake and make sure she staied that way he could dump water on her but she might make a lot of noise so he tried simply kissing her on the lips he didn't know if it would work and he knew that this would be both of their first kiss bu he was running out of both options and time

so he slowly leaned in and kissed her

(Hinata's point of view)

She was having a wonderful dream about the blond hair boy who saved her and took a beating for her sake she imagined him talking to her and them getting to know one another before being forcefully taken away by her caretaker Ko and before he could tell he the part she remembered she hated when he told her to keep away from that boy she forced herself awake

because she had just woken up she was still groggy and kept her eyes closed so it took her completely by surprise when someone kissed her on the lips she froze for a bit before shooting her eyes open and getting ready to push the person away who took her first kiss that she was gonna reserve for that boy and call for help when she realised that the one kissing her was in fact that boy

it continued for a few moments longer before he ended the kiss to see her blushing like crazy and doing her best not to faint but she was shocked by the next words that came out of his mouth

"good your awake now because I have to tell you something than ask you something afterwards, ok" she was wondering why her but she nodded anyways so she could hear what he had to say

"Yesterday I got saved by a strange person who gave me a letter offering me answers then training if I liked what I heard but this means that I have to leave the village for some time" she was about to protest to try and talk him into staying or maybe taking her with him so she could get to know her savior better but he held his hand up to silence her before continuing

"now remember when I said I have something to ask of you?" she nodded trying not to cry and promising to herself to do what he asked of her but she didn't expect the request that followed and left her speechless

"I am allowed to bring one person with me the person suggested a girl around my age and seeing you are the only one I know you are the first one I'm asking would you like to come with me and I don't know hang out or something" she could tell he was nervous when he asked this she wondered why before shaking herself out of her stupor and slowly nodding "I...I would l...love to...N...Naruto-kun" she said with a big blush and her normal stutter

After she answered she saw the brightest smile on his face that she never saw on anyone's before and his could light up the world he hugged her tight and said"than let's be on our way Hinata-chan"

he let her grab some clothes and personal items before she rejoined him he than grabbed her hand and led her first to his home where he wrote a short letter and laid it on is dining room table then she saw him write another letter and fold it up he took he towards the main gate but not before stopping at a place called Ichiraku's ramen and sliding the letter under the shutters.

They wouldn't open till eight but according to the sigh that told the hours so it would be almost two hours before there was even a chance they would get that letter and by then they could be a fair distance away

they then went to the gate and pass the guards and out of the main gate where there were two sleeping gate guards who were going to be in so much trouble they both took one last look and the leaf village before turning and taking off as fast as their five year old bodies could take them

(current time Naruto's point of view)

According to the map they were really close to the point where they were to meet with the person called X but from what they could tell the search party wasn't too far behind them

Thanks to Hinata's knowledge of the other clans they did their best to suppress their chakra swim in a few rivers to mask their scent and even took their clothes off and putting them on wild animals before scaring them off to a different direction they changed into different clothes before moving on neither changed out of sight of the other and they didn't look away because they realized they didn't have time for such shenanigans and doing this a few times just in case bought them some time but they knew it would only be a matter of time before they were caught

They were being chased by ninjas and they were only five after all thankfully they arrived at their destination and vanished just fifteen minutes before Kakashi and his hounds along with Asuma and Kurenai found the clearing

"this is where their scent ends Kakashi I don't know how but it just disappears right at this clearing" paku kakashi's dog summons said before scratching his ear with his back paw

all three looked dumbfounded at this peace of information "...but...how" " that's impossible" " I was sure this was the main one..." the three tried to come up with a logical explanation but not much came up until Kakashi thought of a possible theory

"it must have been Naruto's savior and they must have used some sort of fuinjutsu that's the only possible explanation, unfortunately this is beyond me however someone else just might know. Asuma, Kurenai report this to the hokage and see if Itachi is back with master Jiraiya yet either I or the hokage will explain later just go " he ordered and seeing he was an anbu captain he ranked above them so they did as ordered " I will stay here to see if I can find any other important piece of information. Paku if you would join me" the summons nodded and continued the search for clues

The two looked at each other before rushing back to the tower but when they found the hokage he was not happy they concluded that he had just gotten out of the council meeting and didn't like what they had to say

He saw them and waved them in "give me your report" he ordered in a completely serious voice that made them gulp they weren't in the presence of Hiruzen sarutobi they were in the presence of the legendary 'god of shinobi' they started to answer when a voice from the window interrupted them

" Hey what's going on sensei why did you call for me and what is with the expression on your face?" A newly arrived Jiraiya asked also with a completely serious voice which was unlike him

Hiruzen looked at him and sighed " it was the god damn council"

(Flashback council meeting)

It took a little over half an hour but finally his secretary told him that the entire council was gathered he took a deep breath and entered the chamber and it immediately got silent

"I suspect that you all know the reason that I have called this meeting"

most of the shinobi council members just nodded while the civilian half looked on in confusion

"no we don't why did you call this meeting hir..." the fat council men was halted by a ferrous Hiashi "IT'S BECAUSE OF THAT BLOND BRAT THAT HAS TAKEN OFF WITH MY DAUGHTER!" he yelled when Hiruzen tried to calm him down he got interrupted by the civilian council who were all screaming about the demon, how it should die, and rescue possibilities for the hyuga princess

He however had all he could take "ENOUGH!" and it intently got quite there will be no killing and if I hear one more person refer to him as a demon I will consider that a break of the law and will kill you myself. am I clear" he said with enough killer intent to scare them but not enough to kill them or render them unconscious but it was enough as the all nodded

"good now Hiashi I don't know the particulars involving Naruto's or your daughter departure but rest assure I already have shinobi out looking for them and I was going to ask that a few of the clan heads assist with finding them" he nodded and said "of course I will help try and find my daughter and while I will bring him back alive I can't promise I won't hurt the child"

"you all know that none of this would of ever happened if young uzumaki was placed under my care when I had asked him to but no you all believed in sarutobi's words and look to where that has gotten us" the elderly bandaged man known as Danzo said in the corner

"I sorry to say but he has a point Hokage-sama I may not like his methods but at the very least Uzumaki-san would be a lot more well mannered and polite if he was under Danzo's care" Homera said and most of them nodded

Hiruzen started to get angry "is this how all of you feel?"

"I'm afraid so Hiruzen all if favor of handing the boy over to Danzo for training after he is captured please raise your hands" all but Hiruzen, Tsume Inuzuka, Shibi aburame, Inoichi yamanaka, Choza akimichi, and Shikaku Nara voted for it even with most of the influential clans it wasn't enough

"the motion is passed with the majority on the yes side and from the 22 positions the end vote being 15 to 7 in favor of Danzo's training even with Hiruzen's extra vote it would still be 15 to 8 not enough to turn the tide so it is decided unless the Daimyo himself said otherwise the choice has been made is there any other matter you wish to speak of Hiruzen or can the rest wait till the usual meeting"

Hiruzen was seething at this point while Danzo had a huge victory smirk on his face due to finally getting the Kyuubi jinchuuriki under his control

He figured he could at least talk to the Daimyo about the situation to see if there is anything that he could do he would even bring up the fact of who the boy's parents were to see if that would help

He shook his head " No I don't believe there is anything else one naruto is safely back in the village I will personally tell him his punishment so with no further a due this council is dismissed"

He walked out back to his office and it was only ten minutes later when he saw Asuma and Kurenai enter his office to give a report

(flashback end)

"... and that is basically how it went down unless you personally take him as an apprentice or the daimyo vetoes the council's decision then the boy is gonna be handed off to Danzo the moment he is brought back to the village

"you know that at this moment my spy network if far to important to take care of the boy also I can't take him as an apprentice until he is at least a genin cause then he is at least a shinobi but now there is nothing that I can do for the boy"

Hiruzen sighed "yea I cam to that conclusion as well but I just didn't want to admit it to myself" He turned to Asuma and Kurenai now actually looking his age " please tell me your report and I hope for Naruto's sake that you haven't found him yet"

The two looked at each other before looking back at the Hokage " actually no we have not found him we were on their trail only about ten to twenty minutes from where we believed them to be when their trail just stopped in a clearing about twenty eight or so miles north west of the main gate we believe that they were transported by some sort of fuinjutsu created by the same person who saved him last night and seeing the only known master in the art is Jiraiya here we were sent back to give our report and get his assistance"

They looked at each other in relief before looking back at the two shinobi waiting for orders "well that's a relief to know that someone will be looking after them for a while, Jiraiya go with them to 'check out' this seal give them your findings and continue on with your network, you are all dismissed"

They all quickly left and when they did he quickly wrote a letter that looked extremely official he then walked to the top of the tower grab the fastest messenger hawk and sent it on its way to its destination... the daimyo.

(the end of chapter two)

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

(did you really think I would end it there without giving a few answers did you? now back to the story)

(back with Naruto and Hinata)

When the light finally faded from their eyes Naruto and Hinata were finally able to see their surroundings they were able to see that they were in some sort of cave entrance and judging from the air on their backs how it was humid but not hot they were still in the land of fire

Speaking of the cave from what little of it they they could see it was beautifully decorated they started walking around in astonishment of the scenery inside a cave looked so wonderful

when they finally got to the center of the cave they found a person in black robes in a meditating stature

just sitting in the middle of the cave and without moving, turning around, or looking up the person spoke "Welcome Naruto, Welcome Hinata, to my home as the letter said I go by X however to show you courtesy and that I will not tell you one lie I will not only remove my Shroud but tell you my birth name are you both ready" when they just nodded still trying to take everything in X just smiled and nodded and said

"Well here I go the cloak first" when X grabbed the cloak and threw it off they were even more dumbfounded standing before them had to be the most beautiful woman in all of existence curves in all the right places, enough muscle to show that she was incredibly strong but not so much that it took away from her beauty, a tight firm ass that went with great training, long smooth hair that looked like silk, eyes as orange as the sunset, rosy red lips, and finally DD to E cup breast that looked perfect on her body neither were willing to guess the exact size however knowing that some Kunoichi wrapped their breast in bandages to keep them from getting in the way while others made their breast look bigger to seduce their particular target and neither of them knew enough about this woman to say if she fell in with either category or if her breast were naturally that size.

She just giggled at seeing the two oogle her body before she snapped them out of their trance but coughing and continuing " as for my name it's Amyia Ōtsutsuki and it's nice to meet you" she said with a small bow

The two did the same as a courtesy before sitting down in front of her and getting down to business

"um... miss Amyia-san exactly why did you ask that both of us be here when most of your answers are to questions Naruto-kun has?" Hinata started out in her normal timid voice

Amyia just smiled and answered " well first off you can drop the formalities for now just Amyia will due unless you accept my offer which goes to the answer to you question, I wish to train the two of you naruto because of how special he is and you because I have techniques that are for females only and I wanted two students so having a boy and girl just made sense as for why you. well seeing as you are the closest girl to young naruto's hear other that Ayame and Natsumi you were the best pick. Ayame in a chef not a fighter so she obviously was not a pick and Natsumi was, well is, Naruto's sister (even though they both clearly have feelings for each other and I didn't want to train two people in the same family"

Naruto froze when he heard what the woman had said Natsumi his sister but his last name was Uzumaki and hers was Senju how could they be siblings however now that he thought about it they did look alike even though she had a different hair color than he did

"how could she be my sister we have different last name? I amitt we look a little similar but jiji wouldn't lie to me he told me he didn't know anything about any living relatives"

She frowned a bit before giving him a said smile "You two are indeed brother and sister in fact you two are twins. The reason you have different last names is due to the fact that your parents wanted to keep you safe so they made Sarutobi promise not to tell either of you until you were either 16 or promoted to chinun that was also when he was suppose to revel your parentage to you and your burden"

Naruto was trying to take this all in " m... my...my parents? my... burden?" he asked scared of the answer

"yes your parents were Kushina Uzumaki whose last name you were given and Minato Namikaze the fourth Hokage. ...as for your burden inside you carry the nine tailed demon fox the Kyuubi or as I know her Kyomi"

They looked at each other with a questioning look and then looked back at her with a confused one " what is the kyuubi and whose Kyomi?" Naruto being the less timid one decided to ask even though he was crying at finally knowing who his parents were he had decided to wait till the more confusing bits were out of the way

Amyia tilted her head in confusion before slapping her forehead and mumbling "I forgot you two are too young to know" before clearing her throat and giving an answer

"to answer that question I have to tell you a story and prepare yourselves its one heck of a dozy of a story are you two listening? I don't want you falling asleep" the both nodded vigorously and said " we promise not to fall asleep" at the same time she nodded

" Ok so here we go, also please no questions till the end.

Our story began thousands of years ago when every body was normal and weak in a forest lied a women named Kagera Ōtsutsuki who was a princess of a big kingdom and the reason she was weak was because her kingdom as well as most of the lands at that time were at war.

Even though the people at this time were normal civilians meaning they had no chakra they used other items as their chosen method of destroying each other

the princess Kagera was fed up wit the constant wars that plagued her lands so she went into the forest to the forbidden tree despite the begging of her guards and stern orders of her father and house maid who just were looking out for her safety

the tree was forbidden for several reasons the first was because of it's massive size and I mean it was massive even the huge tree in taki and the chakra tree where you get the chakra papers to tell your affinities pale in comparison to this tree a reasonable estimate to the size would be that if it was located in Iwa you could see it from here

the second reason it was forbidden was because it was said to be a sentient tree that also happened to be a god at some point before turning itself into a tree so it could become one with nature

and the final reason it was forbidden was because of the fruits it was said to produce would give anyone mystical powers and the tree would try some day to get those powers back

the princess didn't care however because she wanted so badly to end the wars so she grabbed one of the golden fruits that lay around its massive trunk and ate it

she single handedly ended all the wars that were plaguing the lands before falling in love with a prince of a distant land they had a single child who they named Hagoromo Ōtsutsuki

they gave him her last name because he inherited her incredible power unfortunately the peace that Kagera had made only lasted 18 years

the tree didn't realize one of it's fruits had been stolen till Hagoromo was ten because Kagura's chakra was on the same wave length as his the tree didn't pick her up even when she did use her powers but when Hagoromo started using his the tree noticed and started to wake up

luckily it took eight years in order for it to do so when it was fully awake it took on a new form so it could move easier this beast had ten tails so it was dubbed the jubi

Hagoromo and the jubi fought each other for days before Hagoromo sealed the beast away into himself afterwards he went around teaching others how to use chakra where he earned the name the sage of the six paths he did this for two reasons one to promote peace throughout the lands and two in the eventual case that the beast freed itself or someone was stupid enough to free it

He also feel in love and had two children Asura and Indra however once again the peace could not last for ever and the sage was dieing so he had to choose a successor his son Indra was the oldest he got the sages eyes and he believed that power and force was necessary to bring peace to the lands

his other son Asura got the sages body and life force and believed that the way to peace was through love and understanding and because this was his own views the sage picked his youngest son to carry on his legacy

he took some of the power the jubi had and split it into nine parts with a different number of tails each ranging from one to nine the body of the jubi was turned into stone and the sage sent it to space and used gravity manipulation to create the moon with the statue in the center

that left the question as to what should he do with the soul and the rest of the power of the beast he had no choice be to seal it again what no one knew or realized not even his own sons was that the sage had a third child that was his carbon copy she got his eyes and body plus the strong life force

he sealed the rest of the beast and had one last conversation with the nine tailed beast before finally passing on the exact words he said are only known to the tailed beast but he did tell me their names and genders because while they may now be chakra beast of they were once just animals with genders so in order from the lowest we have

the one tailed racoon Ichibi, male named shukaku

the two tailed cat Nibi, female named Matatabi

the three tailed turtle Sanbi, female named Isobu

the four tailed ape Yonbi, male named son goku

the five tailed dolphin horse Gobi, female named Kokuo

the six tailed slug Rokubi, male named Saiken

the seven tailed beetle Nanabi, female named Choumei

the eight tailed ox octopus Hachibi, male named Gyuki

and

the nine tailed fox Kyuubi, female named Kyomi

there is also the ten tails as well but not many knew the creature it took after, luckily I do it was the ten tailed wolf Jubi whose name was actually Juno and it is surprisingly a female

the tailed beast other than the Jubi who already had a host all separated into different parts of the country before they were all captured and given to the villages as peace offerings thousands of years later by Hirashima senju

the kyuubi is another special case it had eluded both sight and capture since the beginning until a traitor from your village named Madara uchiha who found the fox and controlled it and fought Hirashima with the creature luckily his wife Mito uzumaki was there to distract the beast and ended up sealing it inside her while Hirashima defeated Madara and the rest you could get out of the history books for the most part except that Mito passed the kyuubi onto your mother Kushina before they were attacked and were forced to seal it into you before dieing

its extremely noble if you ask me what kind of father and leader would he have been if he was not willing to do with his own son what he would do with someone else's.

Ok now that the story is over is there any questions that either of you two may have?"

" not for the story but what were my parents like?" a curious naruto asked shocked by what he held and the fact that hid mother held it before him

" your father was a strong courageous man much like yourself and very handsome he was quite peofissant in seal and space-time manipulation , your mother was a strong woman and kunoichi who was a master of the blade thought she was quick to anger and loved pulling pranks if you'd like I could tell you quite a lot of stories about them"

"u..um excuse... me but how do you know all of this? and what happened to the children of the sage?" Hinata stammored out curiously because she was so timid she had let naruto ask the first question but she had to know while the story was still a feash topic

"Well first off the eldest son Indra didn't like it when the dad picked the younger brother over him so he challenged his brother Asura to a fight for the right to carry on their fathers legacy unfortunately the younger brother won and the two went separate was both got married and had two children each the oldest passed on his eyes as well but with defects they chose different last names too, the uchiha and the hyuga

the younger brother Asura passed on his strong body and life force and his two children also changed their last name as well the senju and uzumaki are what they decided on thus the four biggest clans were born

as for the daughter she went into seclusion to train her self and try to control the power of the jubi sealed she didn't have any children and remains a maiden I'll tell you what that means when you are ready for it that being anywhere from a couple of weeks to a few years anyways the daughter also figured out how to become the one thing only one other person had achieved and what a certain snake is trying to get she became immortal and is still walking among us today"

"wow really!" they shouted she just nodded " do you know who she is "I do" she simply said

" could you please tell us" Anyia just chuckled "I think both of you already know who she is you just want to hear it come from my lips. well you are correct I am that very same women that is the daughter of the sage of six paths and has the jubi inside her.

as for your other question Hinata as to how I know all of this well I have imessible power and a god sealed inside me it didn't take me all that long to train with new powers about twenty to thirty years and in that time I not only found immortality but a way to bend time

the gods eventually noticed my ever going strength so to prevent any conflict and to help me have a much better control of all my abilities they gave me an permanent spot as a god and I've been training and watching the world ever since then"

"that's really amazing!" they spoke with sparkling eyes

"so do you two accept my offer" Amyia asked to see if they still wanted training or not but with them being five they couldn't remember everything

"um.. which offer is that again? I think we both got to much into the story to remember as to what you offered us" Hinata said a little more braver now that she had at least some idea as to how the girl was and how she acted

" the offer to train you of course!" she said in a joyous tone

"OF COURSE WE WOULD LOVE TO TRAIN UNDER YOU!" they all but screamed at her

she just chuckled " well that lets get started now the first thing you do..."

(meanwhile back in konoha)

A certain green spandex wearing guy with really big eyebrows looked around from his training "why do I feel as if I'm missing out on a great show of youth? GOOOOO YOUTH!"

everyone around him backed up because of the sudden and loud action they were just glad he was one of a kind (if only they knew)

(with the hokage)

"So there is absolutely no sign of Naruto or Hinata anywhere?" every single one of the people gathered in the room all shook their heads in the negative "even Jiraiya-sama couldn't find any clue as to what could have happened before he just let to continue looking over his spy network.

but don't worry hokage-sama I am pretty sure that where ever they are they are at least safe and will come back sooner or later" but the worried look on his face told everyone that he too was worried about the safety of the pair

"thank you kakashi you and everyone else may go" once all the people had left he took out a golden well designed letter from out of his top dwar that had the stamp of the daimyo on it no doubt the return letter to the one he had sent hours ago

it simply stated

"Hiruzen-dono,

I would love to hear more about this blond and the crime he committed as well as the fact as too who his parents are and why I wasn't told that they had a child and that child was alive I will visit in two months from today as that is the first opening that I have which is free this is non-negotiable and I expect you to have all the information that I require.

Sincerely the fire daimyo,

Midori

He signed seeing that was the best he could get and he just had to hope that Naruto and Hinata stays safe until everything was set and alright for them to come home without any bad effects for either of them and even more paper for him

(seven years later)

In the years that passed a lot of good yet a lot of bad things happened

First the fire daimyo came by and after hearing what Hiruzen had to say about Naruto and exactly who he was related too instantly over ruled the decision of the council which the civilian side, Danzo and Hiashi

the town also tried to make a celebration out of Naruto's disappearance and a memorial out of Hinata's but swift action from Hiruzen, the anbu, and Hiashi stopped them

the next thing was that Hiashi almost made Hanabi the heiress but some swift talking from Hiruzen and surprisingly Danzo convinced him not to

Also the entire uchiha clan got slaughtered in one night thanks to Itachi and the only one spared was his little sister and his mother

Satsuki was staying over at a friends house as a girls night out sort of thing and mikoto happened to be out on a mission the night of the killing and the event came to be known as the uchiha clan massacre Itachi fled and was declared a s class missing nin

Other than those the only notable thing was that all of the clan heirs were entered into the academy except Hinata who had yet to be found but was still considered the heir as well as the appearance of a miniature Guy in the year above the heirs but everybody tried to pass that off as a coincidence because they didn't want two of the cause one was enough

and Hiruzen stepping down as hokage and getting Tsunade as hokage after tell her the reasons why he stepped down and why she should be hokage it helped that both Jiraiya and Shizune Tsunade's apprentice also convinced her to take the job

however everyone knew that the only reason why she did so was so she could try to find Naruto one of the only relatives that she had left other than Natsumi who she announced that when she reached a certain position in her carrier would become her second apprentice

and the final thing was the upcoming graduation and the return of Naruto, Hinata, and their sensei though no one knew about that last part except the three people mentioned

and when they arrived there would be quite the shock

(end of chapter two)

Whew that's the second chapter all wrapped up I could have gone farther but I decided that their return and the aftermath of their leaving and such could wait till the next chapter

Unlike most people I'm not going to go through the seven years of training that Naruto and Hinata went through unless I'm asked too by enough people in which case they will be the chapter after the next one so I can get the seven years in one chapter

but a small warning to those who might want it it would be more difficult to explain it than you may think with My oc Amyia's ability to curve time and such the seven years to everyone else could be maybe seven thousand years to Naruto and Hinata

even though they will only age seven years not the extended time that may be seven thousand but could end up being longer or shorter and if anyone wants an example the hyperbolic time chamber would be an example

except for one day equals one year it might be that one year equals one thousand years or two thousand or maybe ten thousand

I will explain the specifics only if enough people want to hear the type of training the two went through see you all in the next chapter

also the poll as to who should be the last girl in Naruto's harem is still open so please let me know who you want his current girls are: (with their current ages)

Hinata- 12

X- unknown

Hanabi- 8

Moegi- 8

Kyuubi/Kyomi - unknown

Sasuke/Satsuki- 12

Natsumi -12

Shinon- 12

Kagera- unknown

Sakura-12

Koyuki Kazahana-10

The last two were added when I realized that there was only seven there when there was suppose to be nine after I removed a few I didn't actually want to be in the harem

and the girls that are currently chosen to be the last girl are: (also with their current ages)

Isaribi-12

Fu-12

Matatabi-unknown

Fem haku-17

If you have a naruto girl to suggest please tell me and I will add her to the choices if I want her in as one of his girls

There will also be a lemon or two in the next few chapters depending on what is decided for the contents of the chapters

 **Read at your own discretion. If you don'y like anything in this fanfic don't read it I will not take any stupid or hateful comments but constructive criticism is always welcome see you in the next chapter**


	3. Author's note

The Third Child

What if the Rikudo Sennin had a third child a girl who got everything his eyes, his body strength, his jutsu, and even the Junbi and what if she not only survived but teaches Naruto and Hinata. Powerful Naruto. God-like Naruto. powerful and god-like Hinata as -insert. Rated: Fiction M – English – Action/Adventure/Romance – [Naruto U., Harem] – Chapters: 3 – Words: 14,251 – Reviews: 8 – Favs: 30 – Follows: 100 – Updated: Feb 6 – Published: Feb 6, 2016 – Id: 87619752

Author's note

I apologize that I have not updated for a while I was given permission to take a fanfiction from someone else as my own

the previous owner was archangel and the name of the fanfic is Hybrids of the hidden leaf

it is a story where Gohan from the dragon ball universe gets transported to the ninja world and he has an adventure with new friends and one old one

It will take me just a little longer to change a few more things to truly make the story my own so until I do this story is on hold but just for a couple more weeks depending on how fast I can write so please be patient.

Thank you and see you all in chapter 3

The Kami of Kami

End of author's note


	4. The return and the test

The Third Child

What if the Rikudo Sennin had a third child a girl who got everything his eyes, his body strength, his jutsu, and even the Junbi and what if she not only survived but teaches Naruto and Hinata. Powerful Naruto. God-like Naruto. powerful and god-like Hinata as -insert. Rated: Fiction M – English – Action/Adventure/Romance – [Naruto U., Harem] – Chapters: 2 – Words: 6,651 – Reviews: 6 – Favs: 16 – Follows: 19 – Updated: July 1 – Published: June 26, 2016 – Id: 87619752

This is the third chapter and so far a few people have said some things but currently I have almost 800 people who have read my story that is inceadable but not many have said who they want as the last girl for the harem the current votes are

Fu: 1

Fem haku:3

Matsubi:0

Isiribi:0

Fem Itachi:1

someone requested that the last one be put in and I have no problem with it but I hope that a clear decision can be made before chapter six or seven where the chunin exams are most likely gonna take place unless I or the people reading this decide to put the training time in and I just might

and I said I would have a self insert and in case no one has guessed it my Oc is my self insert I however am a man so it is not a true self insert but she is as close as she is going to be

also about the whole false chapter ending I have seen several others do the same with their fanfic I thought I would do the same but to avoid any complants I got it out of the way as soon as I could also I want to make sure that you all know that I did not come up with the idea I just used it

The poll is now closed I believe that enough time has gone by to allow enough votes to go in but not very many of you voted but anyways the last person to be with Naruto is Fem Haku congrats for all of you who wanted if you wanted someone else that you should have voted.

well anyways not much more to talk about so onto the next chapter

Disclaimer: I in no way own Naruto the only thing I own is my OC and this story

"Get ready" Summons/Tailed Beast Talk

'Gaki' Summons/Tailed Beast Thoughts

"Let's go" Regular talk

'Brat' Regular thought

Chapter 3- the return and the test

Today was just like any other day for Tsunada she had gotten up went to the tower and started with her paperwork and after a short visit from her two advisers she was utterly confused. First after a small incident where she had found a few things out she got rid of Komru and Homra and replaced them with her teammate Jiryia and surprisingly Orochimaru.

Now just a few years ago he was a missing nin but one day he had crawled right in the village entrance increadably injered and seeminly broken after he had healed up he told Jirayia, Tsunada, and Haruzen everything about his life why he did those experiments, why he left, what he did while he was gone and even what he had planned to do if he had staied out of the village

After a few important questions had been asked Jirayia had asked the big one why did he come back to the village after all this time? and they all saw him shiver he said "To put it simply I was approached by three people a blue haired white eyed girl, a blond haired blue eyed boy with three whiskers on both his cheeks, and I don't know what the third one looked like before you say anything I do believe it was young Naruto and the girl was most likely Hinata they gave me this for you three"

at this they had to raise an eyebrow as to why it was addressed to all of them before Orchimaru kept going "but it was the third person that not only beat me up and sent me to come back to the village but made me reconsider to make myself a konoha nin once again also she scares me increadable right out of my snake skin heck when I tried to summon Madura and he asked forthe sacufices well lets just say that after she got done with him he was ready to sit by the campfire and sing kumbiya with every human in the world and you all know how hard he is to scare but I must repeat a point she scared me me so much that I came back to rejoin this village and you all know that I am almost impossible to scare"

They all had to agree to that Madra really didn't scare easily and Orochimaru was even harder to scare heak he was the one who usually made others scared of him but finally after a few last minute questions and a few months under Inochi's, Anko's, and Ibikai's care he was chosen as Tsunada's second advisor by the hokage herself

As for that letter they had all got they were both happy and angry they knew that those two were okay and even when they would be coming home but they were also very mad that the two had left in the first place and because they had been children and not ninjas they couldn't have been labeled as missing nins or any other labels as such even without the interfearence of the daimyo

but that what made today so confusing Jirayia and Orchimaru had said that there was no sign that the letter was true and Haruzen even ammitted that it could be a prank by Naruto cause he had been known to throw a few pranks before he had left

But today was the day that according to the letter Naruto and Hinata were going to return and just in the nick of time seeing that tomorrow was when the genin test was she then got a message from her gate guards of the north gate that three strange characters were approching she got Shisune and Natsumi who had the day off to not only possible see her brother but also learn what was going to happen when she did become Tsunada'a apprantice

she flared her charkra to let her teammates and advisers as well as Haruzen and Hiashi, who wanted to be there for his daughters return, know that they had a possible entry she had informed her gate guards that they were to inform her of anybody to come to or through the gates whose numbers were between one and ten other than that she would learn about the entries when she looked at the gate logs at the end of the day when the guards changes shifts

They all arrived at the gates at the same time waiting and hoping that this was really happening even Hiashi had genuine emotion in his eyes the lengthy absence of his daughter mellowed him out quite a bit not enough to where he stopped pushing his other daughter past her limits but enough to where he stopped going too far and he actually started showing her that he cared he had even told Neji the truth about his dad and they had started training together

anyways the three people were almost at the gate so all the ninja had to do were wait a couple of more minutes before the three people stopped just a few feet away they all looked at each other then nodded and threw off their cloaks

the one at the bottom right was a girl about five foot five around twelve years old with white eyes and blue hair that went down to her waist she wore blue combat pants with some orange flames on the legs she had black ninja boots that looked both stilish and functional some ninja gear that looked like the practice stuff with a few real ones most likely to take out any ninja who might attack them

up top she had lavender coat with a green vest over top it with her fishnet covering just barely peaking out from underneath the two but all three hardly did a thing to hide the size of her D cup breast and on the back of her coat had the symbol for vixan

right beside her stood a boy about five foot eleven and also looked around twelve years old but unlike the girl beside him who looked small and slender he was already a little bulky and big he had his hair spiky and wild and his eyes were joyous and mischievous

he wore lavender combat pants with some green swirls on them and much like Jirayia he had sandals on he wore his kinda practice kauni pouch on his waist like a belt he wore an orange jacket (the same one that he wears in shippuden) with loads of pocket with the swirls (the ones on the back of every jacket to symbolize the relationship with the Uzumaki clan) on each of his arms and on his back he had the symbol for chaos

the final one of the three was a girl who looked to be sightly older than Hinata around fourteen to sixteen years old about six foot two and she was drop dead gorgeous she had orange eyes that just reminded you of the sunset and sunrise her hair was shockingly white that made you think she was exstreamly wise

she had green combat pants with orange flames on the legs she for some reason she was wearing pink high heal shoes that looked highly uncomfortable but she still looked deadly in them her pouch was was on her waist much like the boy how ever unlike the girl or boy all the weapons in her pouch were real she also had a sword on her hip on her left side and she always had her left hand resting on it

she had a blue weighted gi with a purple sash and pink undershirt it was now Sakura's hair pink but a soft pink that went just right with her gi and a black spiked cape with shoulder guards which was also weighted (imangen Goku's blue undershirt with Piccalo's turban cape not his hat) that helped prevent enemy's from having access to her neck she had red leggings and black ninja shoes there was some type of bulge which none of them were familiar with if Kakashi wasn't busy with his 'eternal rival' one of them could of explained that they were exstreamly heavy weights that only Gai would be crazy enough to even try also a lot of the eyes were drawn to her e cup breast that looked like they were the exact right size for her body not as big as Tsunada's but bigger that Hinata's she also had a mask that much like Kakashi covered everthing from just below her eyes

the cloaks that had covered the three before had poofed out of exsistance letting them all know that they were most likely sealed away for a later time for a while both side just stood there staring at each other not knowing where to start

Natsumi walked up to the only boy in the group and pointed at him "your Naruto right?"she asked with such a straight face you couldn't tell what her feeling were on the matter when he nodded with a "Yeah that's me" with a megawatt smile on his face she grapped his shirt pulled him closer and raised her hand and just when it looked liked she was going to hit him her hand went behind his head and she kissed him right on the lips it lasted around thirty seconds but when she pulled away she said "we have a lot talk about"

(A few minutes later inside the hokage tower)

"ok now that we are all gathered in the privacy of my office would you three start explaining what the hell happened?" Tsunada asked trying to get to the Point

"yes and would you mind telling me why you ran off with my eldest daughter Naruto? and please speak quickly before my temper gets the beter of me and I end up castrating you with a dull kunai" Hiashi spoke with a fatherly edge to it while he had mellowed out a little bit because of the absence of Hinata it hadn't dulled his fatherly instincts

Naruto looked pale and was about to answer but the middle girl answered first

"I will answer any questions you have and seeing as Tsunada's question will take longer to explain I will answer Hiashi's first

your daughter left with Naruto because of my suggestion to which the full details will be told in my story but rest assured Hyuuga-san she left of her own will she was not kidnapped

as for what happened well that is a very long story so I suggest you all get comfy"

Hiashi looked just a tad angry that Naruto hadn't answered his question and that he didn't get the full answer he was looking for but desired to wait till the orange eyed girl got done explaining her story

after everyone was seated and in a confortable postion Tsunada nodded to continue

"Very well well first off my name is Amyia I am a traveler but I come from a family of ninja some of them were travelers but they all had ninja skills

I was running low on supplies so I headed to the nearest village I could find to restock and maybe sell some stuff but by the time I arrived it was already getting late and I figured most places were either closed or closing

so instead I went looking for a place to stay and using a skill I picked up from my family and started jumping from rooftop to rooftop I was about halfway there according to the directions I had got from the half asleep gate guards when I happened apon an unusual and cruel sight

about 30 or so civilians and twelve or so ninja all ganging up and trying to kill one small five year old kid I saved him and knocked out the group the kid was so tired the he barely managed to get out where he lived before he passed out

so I left a note for whoever stood for the leader in this place and took him home after I layed him in his bed and wrote another note for him I didn't know all of the details but I did know that this five year old kid needed to know how to defend himself or else he would get killed

so I offered to train him but he would need him after sneaking around for a bit I found out that very few kids his own age hung out or even paid attention to the boy boy and I was about to give up on finding him a traning partner when I heard just what I needed

two ninja maybe about twenty-five to thirdy years old with white eyes where talking about the heiress in their clan young Hinata here who seemed to like the demon boy for some reason they also said that they held no ill will toward said boy they just didn't see what the girl saw in him

I wondered what they ment by demon so I asked around and while a few were reluctent to say anything to me about the subject many were open mouthed although a good portion of those were drunk or hated him for one reason or another

I then went back to the boy's house and revised the note simply writing X as my name on the off chance someone other than Naruto was the first to see it I am glad that was not the case

if I remember correctly it took him two days to get everything ready and leave without a scene I think you all know that part and he headed off to see me, are you all with me so far?"

they all nodded "Good any questions before I move on?'

"yes I understand why you decided to train young Naruto and even bring Hinata into it but why did you insist on training them outside of Konoha? wouldn't have been safer to do it in the village?" Sarutobi asked generally curious

"Well first my method of traning is harsh and not fit to be done inside of a village simply because there are too many people and buildings in the way

second from what I could tell not many in this village would like it very well if Naruto got stronger because of what he contains" Sarutobi nodded at that with a sad expression seeing that it did make quite a bit of since "anything else?"

it was Hiashi this time who responded "while I will withhold any judgement until after I see my daughter in action please tell me why I was not made aware of her departure or the reasons for it?"

"that is simple I did not write to you because even knowing her affections for him I wasn't sure if she was actually gonna leave or if she would decide to stay with her family but I guess the recent kidnapping she expirenced made up her mind

and I am guessing that she left in to much of a hurry to write you a note she also probaly thought you would try to stop her instead of repecting her wishes to get stronger and get closer to her crush or if she did leave a not your probaly just missed it in the panic of your daughter going missing"

Hiashi signed but nodded it was true when he found out Hinata was gone he had freaked out thinking another village got to her and Naruto was somehow involved in the plot he hadn't even bothered looking for a letter in her bedroom

Amyia looked around to see if there was any other questions and while it looked like some wanted to ask some questions they seemed to also be content with waiting till she finished with her story so that way they could ask all of their questions at once

"very well I will keep going after they left this village they made their way to my hideout thankfully with no problems we got straight down to business who I was what I wanted and what I expected to get out of the deal

I could get the exact details later I simply told them that I wanted to pass down my techniques to someone on the off chance I never had any children and I got to see what good could come from my teaching

and so for the next seven years 'for you' I trained them as hard as I could and while I could go into explicit detail I will summarize what the seven years consisted of (A/N if you all actually want me to go into detail of the training let me know so that I can get it out within the next few chapters while the training is still fresh)

Year one consisted of arithmictic hard core schooling and expanding their knowledge

Year two consisted of charkra training learning to control charkra and expanding their reserves

Year three consisted on training the body learning taijitsu and increasing speed and strength

Year four consisted of learning nin and gen-jitsu from all ranks of course focusing on their respective elements

Year five consisted on mastering the lessons of the last four years if they got done early they could either relax or learn something new and master that

Year six consisted on learning and using their special traits fluidly though battle

Year seven consisted on learning anything extra or something they themselves wanted to learn like summoning, kenjitsu, fuinjitsu, or even senjitsu

after they got done learning all that I was able to teach them they relaxed for about a month or so before we headed here and unlike their journey when they came to me this one actually had some enemys to fight though it was nothing more than a few bandits

we arrived just today as you all saw and that is what bacially happened the last seven years if I didn't answer your questions please ask me them now so that I can do so

"Yea well where do I fit into this? why did you go after me?" Orochimaru asked not seeing much in there that would have givin them time to go after him and send him crawling back home

"ah...that. Well during the training these two started complaining that they didn't see any benefit to the training and that they didn't know why they had agreed to come to train under me in the first so I decided to do a demenstration and seeing that the learning year was over I could show off my skills to anyone of the people that they now knew about

then out of no where we got attacked by one of your ninja named kennimon so because of that I decided that the target was going to be you so after I found a way to force out the info I needed I went to to and kicked your but needless to say it was enough to get them reinterested"

Orochimaru could only look down so his life of solitude and revenge was ruenged when he had sent the sound five to go and look for other possible canidates that he could put the cursed seal on or just expirament with because of a unique bloodline or something special

"I've got a question what did you mean when you said you trained their special traits?" Jirayia asked hoping he was wrong Amyia looked at both of them and they nodded their ok

if they were going to work in this village they didn't want to keep it secret from most of the highly important members infact the only one that might be consisdered not important was Natsumi but she was there for her own reasons

"Ok normally it would be these two who tells you about that part but it is their choice oh who to tell and who can explain for them and they are allowing me to tell you what they can do

well I'll start off with Hinata he special traits are of course the byakugan with it's two evolutions that is obvious but she also has the storm release and the alturnitive swift release she also has the ice release, the yin-yang release, and both the astral and the abyss release they both have their own created jutus

and Hinata has a more fluid version of your gental fist but that's what I trained her in she has an afinity for the five main elements though her strongetst ones are wind, water, and lightning

'she also has the seven tails sealed inside her but I'll tell that to just the hokage and her father there really is no need for everyone to hear it but I will allow those two to choose who should be in the know'

as for Naruto he had a few special skills first was the natural gift towards fuinjitsu including the hirishin that his father trademarked then we also found his charkra chains both I believe he got from his mom he has of course the fox in his gut and his natually large and dense charkra

but he also has an afinity for all the elements as well as the Dust release and the malstrum one as well he unlocked the rinningan plus it's pre-evolutions that being the shiringan, manako shiringan, and the eturnal manako shiringan

he has the crystal, all versions of sand (that being regular sand, magnetic sand, gold sand, and even siver sand I do not own the last one as someonle else came up with it first), and the wood release he is a very good sensor by the way

plus he also has the steel, sky, explosion, death/errosion and what I believe to be the most powerful release out there...the chaos release"

they all looked more and more incredulous as each thing was listed off as easily as if the girl had just read a grocery list

'so my fear was correct he has already learned to control its charkra though it seems as if there is no problems so far I will have to check the seal later just to be sure'

"wait what do you mean two evolutions? the byakugan has always been the same" Hiashi asked with a incredulous tone and a surprised face

"well your daughter here" Hinata actually blushed when they turned to look at her "discovered and unlocked two more transformations to it the first is the Tenseigan the second is called the Henkō shita me (meaning the eye that changes or the changing eye)"

Hiashi actually looked at her strangely for a bit till he realized just how he was looking at his daughter "eh...hm well I would like a demonstration of these new evolutions to the bakugan in my privite training grounds when ever you are next free Hinata"

she nodded in responce as she had known that was going to happen one way or another

"actually Hiashi I am thinking on having them all show us exactally what they can do in a test just so we can see what they are good at, if somethings need to be improved and if we can trust them to be loyal to konoha and this test will take place in the hokages privite training grounds so that way only those invited can see what they have to offer"

Tsunada sugested already coming up with a plan "I understand that Hokage-sama however I will still need a personal demonstration so that I know just what to tell the elders of my clan so that they don't try to freak out or anything"

She nodded her head in understanding other than Natsumi who was a senju by adoption she was alone and while she was glad that there were no body trying to comeing and usurb power she she rightfully had as the senju clan head it still made her wish that there were still others left

she was nearing the age where she could no longer reproduce and if she didn't find a guy within the next five years then she would be the very last pure blood related senju to ever walk the elemental nations

Jirayia was out of the question. if she let him do her even once he wouldn't stop bothering her to keep doing it Orochimaru likewise he wasn't what one would describe as a father figure and while that could change if he actually had children there just wasn't enough trust yet between them

she would have prefered Dan but he was dead and though he could be brought back to life for real she felt as if he should rest in peace in the afterlife then there was Naruto he was a possibility he left for seven years and several things might have changed about him and though she doughted it, it could end up taking five years just to catch up if he didn't need further training

she didn't trust Danzo as far as she could throw him and as far as the clan heads only Hiashi was a viable solution because the others were either civilians, another girl, or already married this would have been the case for Hiashi as well if Hitomi hadn't died in childbirth

though if she allowed him to sire even one child those elders might try to use that to gain even more power and influence by saying they were related to three of the hokages and they were also part of the senju clan so she would have to find a way to help Hiashi get rid of them before that

because it was either Hiashi or Jirayia and she would prefer Hiashi because he would understand that is only goning to be a one to two time deal and not someting they would do regually also he would understand that ever if the kids got the byakugan they would be part of the senju clan not the hyuuga clan

She looked around to see that they had mostly broke apart Orochimaru left to get back to work Jirayia was talking to Amyia if she remembered the orange eyed girl's name correctly Hiashi was talking to Hinata possibly trying to catch up but waiting for the real important stuff till they were back home and Natsumi was taking to Naruto about something and whatever it was it was making him blush hard

"alright you all all dismissed we'll meet again tomarrow for your test I'll invite the other members of the shinobi council and the jounin shinobi who are teaching the genin students this year other than that Naruto and Amyia can go to the yodaime's home because from what I can gather you alreay know of your parents"

he nodded in confirmation "I shall wait till the conclussion of the test to decide on weither or not you decierve to get the rest of your inheridance now or if I need to wait till you reach a certain age or rank like they suggested that I do"

he shrugged knowing this to be true if he wasn't ready to get it than he wasn't ready if he is then he will get them it was as simple as that

"now get out of here I have work to do" she ordered as she tossed Naruto a key "to get to the house itself you will need to unlock the blood and charkra locks to even get to the compound but that key will allow you to enter the building"

the two nodded in confermation before heading out ot where the place was located which the paper that was wrapped around the key told them exactly where it was

Tsunada signed it was a long day she took out one of the bottles of sake she had in the spare dwore and took a large swing of it after she was done with that she sat it on the table next to he and got to working on the paperwork that was the bain of kages all over the elemental nations

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It took Naruto and Amyia about ten minutes to reach the outer gate and once Naruto opened the gates what was inside was increadable there were several buildings the one straight in frount of them was a three story house with a wooden build it was luxurous so it was probaly the main house

to the right was a building that said Relaxation it was probaly simalr to a spa without any other people and they could see steam a clear sigh that there was a hot water hot springs that smeld really freash

to the right of that was a building that said creation it looked like a blacksmithing area but it was probaly named as such because they had created may things other that wepons in that building and it no longer fit to call it just a simple smithery

to the left of the main house was a garden with lots of herbs, fruits and vegitables that somehow had stayed freash even though no one attended to them for twelve years most lickly some sort of seal was involved to make that work

to the left of that was a building more than two times the size of the main house that said library and that was the first place Naruto decided to look in to see what it was about and when they got inside it absolutly shocked him it was mass of course but it actually looked twice as big or more on the inside than it was on the outside

then they noticed a sign in the middle of the entrence that simply said 'drop blood here' seeing as there was some sort of force field that stopped them from moving foward Naruto complied with the sign and bit his hand dropping a few drops of blood on the sigh ig growned and changed

they could visably see a blue field drop and dissapate into nothingness and now the sign read this instead

UP ahead is the general library of thing we colected over our life time

On the second floor is my personal library and study head left to reach it

On the third floor is kushina's personal library and study head right to reach it

and

in the basement are all our secret techneiques look in the inheritance scrolls to enter

"well I'll have to wait to get into that last one until after the old lady gives me those i'm not going to be able to get to that area until after that" he then created about two thousand clones "alright boys I want you to go through all of this and take your time don't rush and when you're all done dispell at the rate of five every ten seconds"

he and Amyia left the building while watching as the previous barrior and sign reappeared as they left "well that's good to know" Naruto commented to him self he created another seventy five and ordered them to split up into groups of twenty and search each of the extra buildings while fifteen of them followed him into the house

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The inside of the house was increadable twelve rooms plus four master bedrooms then there were ten bathrooms plus an attac that allowed full view of the yard including the gate if anyone entered there would be nowhere for them to hide

the basement seemed to act some sort of bunker if he had to guess is was like the bunkers that the civs went to when the place was under attack but even more secure than that by the looks of things it could withstand an earthquack or even a meator though more charkra would have to be added to the seals to make it stand up to more

out back was one of the most increadable sights that Naruto had ever seen a training ground that was absolutly huge and would allow traing of anykind be it regular training, tree to tree jumping, underwater or above training, rock and earth training , lightning rods, and even wind slithes and charkra blades

basicly if you had an affinity for anything it being stelth, ninjitsu, or straight up hand to hand compact you could train it here Naruto could just imagen traing here by himself or with Hinata and maybe just maybe some day with his kids if he was luckly to have any

by now the clones he created had looked over the house at least three times and so they dispelled one after another and it looked like other that three rooms it was largely undecorated one was a master bedroom it was painted in a blue to red spiral all around there were quite a few outfites most of them female he could only asume they belonged to his mother

the second room was right next to the other and it was painted in a mainly lavendure color and had mostly male clothes that he just knew belonged to his dad this room was prople for either when his dad got home from the office late and didn't want to wake his mom up or bother her in the slightest or when his dad and mom got into a fight and dad wasn't allowed to sleep with mom

the third room his clones didn't even enter because it was something for the orginal to see it was a plane looking room right across the other two but what made it stand out from all the others were the two words spelled out in clear white letters they simply said

'NARUTO'S ROOM'

He stood outside that door his hand just inches from the knob but frozen for what seemed like hours for what was only a few minutes just debating weither or no to go inside and a million thoughts were runing thorgh his head

'what will I find behind this door?'

'will I like what I see?'

'did my parents actually love me or will this show that they were like all the others?'

'just why am I hesitating to find out the answer?'

he shook his head now was not the time to be double guessing what was behind the door he just needed to open it and find out if his parents loved him it would show if they didn't then he couldn't stand to live here where they hate would linger on he took a deep breath and opened the door

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

and what he found on the other side brung him to tears the walls were painted orange and the perfect shade too like they just knew that he would love orange and in that particular shade too there was also a crib that looked like it was made from fine oak plus plenty of baby stuff

toys, diapers, baby food, baby clothes, and even books on raising babies but one of the things that stood out to him was the fox plushie that was right there in the middle of the crib that said right on it's little chest welcome home Naruto we love you with all our hearts

he grapped the toy held it close and cried like there was no tomorrow he just kept crying just holding that fox toy until he could no longer cry he then stood up layied the toy back where he got it and left the room Amyia followed him letting him soak it all in

then she hugged him reminding him that he wasn't alone in this and that he could find confort on her shoulder this lasted till he was completely calm and he gently pushed her off nodding his thanks she smiled and nodded back

they trained on they training grounds for an hour or two but when that wasn't enought the got into the hot springs and that seemed to relax him a bit though she caught him glancing at he body every now and then she let it go hopping that it might help knock him back into a more happy state

neither had bothered to bring towls so they were both naked ahe he could see her bare breast floating on the water and though they wern't very big they were clearly in view Amyia believed that modacy was only for strangers and once you got to know someone enough that clothes were more of a bother in these sorts of situations than a blessing

now she wasn't saying to just go around naked everywhere possible but if they walk in when a shower is being took or they go to a beach alone or were just relaxing in a hot spring then do't unneccarily cover something up or design changing spots to people who had already seen what you had under neith or were at least goog enough friends that you could trust them to just look

they were there for three hours before they decided to get out and they were both practally glowing it seemed as if the hot springs acted as some sort of health and healing applicant that rejovinated the skin and charkra and also kept them from developing the wrinkles most would get from being in the water that long

eventually Naruto's clone started poping because the day was almost over and they knew there was too much work to be dine in one day he actually estimated that even if he created the same amount of clones every day it could take anywhere from a mounth to two years to retreave all the knowledge that was in that library

as his clones poped they did some light sparing to help prevent hid ming from overloading with all the memories he was recieaving which took another hour and ten minutes and by the the sun was down and it was practly night and seeing as they had a test tomorrow they decided to go to bed early

so they headed to the master bedroom and got undressed until they were only in their underwear they got confy under the covers cuddled up and ended up falling asleep vwithin ten minutes wondering what was going to happen in their lives after this and hoping it was all gonna end up alright

...

(the next day)

Hinata woke up in her room cold as she wasn't used to sleeping alone like this but her dad had to be sure of a few things and for the result of the hokage's test he tested her by placing her adginst her sister, then Neji ,then himself only if she could defeat the one before in combact

would she move on to the next one and she won each time and when the elders tried to brand Hanabi and than herself with the cage bird seal she smiled just remembering what happened

(flashback to Hinata's point of view after the meeting)

she and her father headed back to her old compoud and man did it bring back a few memories and not all of them good she was only vaguely sentamental towards the place but what ever had happened she wasn't goning to hold it adginst the place or her family

she was in the compound for barely a minute before a black and grey blur came and talked Hinata to the ground the surprised Hinata looked down to see a crying Hanabi huging her so tightly like she was worried that if she let go then her elder sister would just dissapear again

it took almost half an hour before they were sitting in the living room discussing what they were going to do now that Hinata was finally back home Hiashi decided that he needed to test how strong Hinata was before anything else was decided so he sent a branch member to go get Neji

once he arived though he didn't look happy to see Hinata they all headed to the training ground and Hinata started her own personal test first she battled Hanabi and while her sister was good she still had plenty of room to grow also she would be more suited to the waster style that Hinata perfected than the earth style that the rest of the family

the next one she fought was Neji and while he was talented and a real prodagy in the earth style gental fist but he talked way too much about fate and he was defeated no her real fight was with her father who having not been able to see much of her skill because her opponents didn't really put up much of a fight

it was long and hard but she still cmae up on top without using some of her more devistating technequices and when asked why she simply said "well this is a test to see how good I am in your eyes how would I know where I landed" it only took an hour before they were all inside the clan meeting room listening to te elders attempts at another branding

"I don't see why we can't just brand her your nefew was branded at the age of four Hanabi is six so she is well over do" one of the elders said oviously full of himself

"yes now that it is clear that Hinata it the true heir as tradition states ahnabi is to be marked with the seal" another said completely agreeing with the first one

"not unless I marry outside the clan and before you even think about placing that seal on meyou all know it would be in your best interest to know who my husband to be is before deciding on weither or not placing that seal on me is a good idea or not" Hinata said trying to put out their idea before they ended up putting the seal on Hanabi

"well clan tradition states that one of the children must be branded by the eldest that's Hinata sixteenth birthday we still got four years until that deadline to make a final decision" Hiashi cut in to prevent any of the elders from responding

"If Hinata were to marry outside the clan then Hanabi would get the title of heiress futher more even if someone else were to take over as clan head instead of Hanabi she wouldn't get the seal as it is stated in the clan laws" Hiashi was loving every bit of this stopping the elders from doing something as well as protecting both his daughters defently has some points to them

"while it is true that if young Hinata were to marry outside the clan then young Hanabi would not get sealed however we simply can not allow our prized byakugan to get out side this clan no matter what

so I put foward the motion that if Hinata is set on marring out side the clan that she be marked with the seal at least she would still be consisdered a hyuuga clan member and we could expand our clan and the power it holds" Houroashi said this was the eldest and most influential of all the elders sitting in the room most of the time if he wanted something he got it

Hiashi looked horrified that dispite his best efforts most of the clan still looked like it was gonna vote to have the seal put on one o his daughters and that being Hinata even though she was gone for seven years she was still his daughter and he loved her

'Hitomi I falled you I truly have Hinata is about to be sealed and I don't know what to do about it but I will keep trying' he looked over at Hinata to tell he was sorry that he couldn't stop things from getting to this point but he wouldn't stopped but when he looked at her her expression stopped him she was smiling and ...laughing?

Why would Hinata be laughing at a time like this it didn;t take long for the elders to notice Hinat's state and it confused and angered practially all of them after they were about to vote on weither or not this girl was going to get sealed or not and she was laughing

"stop your insolence laughing at once can't you tell how serious we are about this we are mere moments away from deciding on weither or not you will be sealed with the caged bird seal or not you need to take this more seriously" one of the elders said hoping to wipe that smirk off her face and see a horrior filled one replace it instead

I'm laughing honable elders" she said this with a hint of mirth not taking their titles seriously at all "because you believe you have won that sealing would help you out and that it would protect the honable bloodline that is the btakugan well i've got news" the elders seemed shocked at this not only was she not affacted by their threats but she was talking back to them

what's more she had something else to say they didn't like where this was going "you all are trying to place the seal on me without any outside information you don't know who i'm planning to marry or what could happen because I was sealed before my marrige" she paused to take a breath "what if I married some nobel or the fire daymino's sone or something similar"

"we can all asume that you are planing to marry that uzumaki boy so our earther option hasn't changed" they said looking even more set on going through with it no matter what else Hinata had to say to the contrary of the matter

"very good in making that connection elders I wasn't sure if you were capable of that what so ever" she said completely mocking their capibilities "yes while Naruto-kun is the one I am planing on marrying some day you all seem to be missing the bigger picture"

they were really worried about where Hinata was going with this heck even Hiashi was curious about what she was saying "what could you say that would convince us not to put the seal and brand you Hinata? also exactly what is this bigger picture that we seem to be missing"

She smiled a devious smile one that made it look like you had just steped in a lions den and she was ready to pounce to protect her young "simple Naruto has a connection to both Jirayia of the sennin and the Hokage Tsunada in more ways then one

futher more Naruto is the son of two highly famous ninja so if I was givin to him branded it would actually hurt this clan's power and reputation rather that help it" they looked at each other wasn't the kyuubi brat an orphan

"what are you talking about his parents the boys an orphen and he left the village without anyone adopting him" one elder asked trying to get more information about what she was talking about because what she was saying made little to no sense at all

"yes he is an orphen" they all sighed when she finally agreed with them on something "finally then can we get on with the..." "but..." she continued as if she wasn't trying to be interrupted by some of the elders "he wasn't born an orphen was he? he had parents like the rest of us before they died didn't he? or do you believe he just poped out of no where in the perfect time"

that stumpted them it's true they boy did have birth parents that they hadn't even thought about trying to find out who they were before dising them as simple no bodys that didn't matter what if they really were some super important super powerful people that would actually would help them and their power if they were conected to them

then the last thing she said caught up to them "what do you mean perfect time do you mean that you are aware of uzumaki's condition and are still wishing to be wed to the boy at some point in the future" Hinata raised an eyebrow at how they described Naruto's jinjuriki status as a condition but she nodded in the affimitive

"i've spent the last seven years practially alone with him do you think he wouldn't have told me about it once he learned of it himself?" she said completely bafalfed at just how much stupidity the elders we being today

one of the elders decided to just come out with it and get the question out of the way "so are you going to keep us waiting or are you gonna tell us just who his birth parents were or maybe we should get on with the sealing"

she signed at their stupidy once again "oh come on you all can't be this stupid... uhhhhhh fine first of he was born in this village right "they nodded in affimative "his last name is uzumaki and that has always been his last name right?' they nodded once again

Hiashi actually was hitting his head for not realizing it sooner he was upset at HIS TEAMMATE'S SON for taking his daughter out of the village to train cause look how strong he became because of his teachings heck look how strong his daughter was because his son took her with him to train he owned the boy an apolagy and a thanks

but Hinata kept going despite being fully aware of her fathers train of thought because it was written all over his face she was going to concile him latter in his office about what he misses along with another she needed to tell him in privite

"ok here's th punch line who in this village in the last twelve or so years has ever had the last name uzumaki" one by one each and every elder realized just who Hinat was talking about after all many of them had gotten on her badside one way or another

"I see many of you know who I am talking about and here is the final question who was the only man this woman ever saw fit for her time and who Naruto looks more and more like with each and every day that passes? and i'll give you a hint he's on the mountain"

they didin't need that last comment because they had all already figured out who she was talking about it was rather ovious there really was only one man that Kushina saw fit to spend her time with and the kyuubi bra... they ment Naruto really did look more and more like him every day

then they paled at the realization if those to really were Naruto's parents and there was a huge possibility that they were if they were alive they would skin them alive if they even thought about branding their son's wife with the cage bird seal and even though they were dead just the thought of what the two of them would do sent shivers up their spine

"plus Naruto is already a fuinjisu master do you really believe that if you talked yourselves into putting that seal on me that he wouln't be able to take it off?" they paled again both of the boy's parents were nortouous seal masters

if they boy had even a fraction of their skills with the art then there was no dought that even with the help of someone like Jirayia they wouldn't be able to come up with a caged bird seal that the boy couldn't find a way to break it

"you've made a great arguement Hinata-san" an elder said with respect for the first time ever "I believe that it would be in Hinata's and the clan's best interest if we were to step back and allow Hinata to persue young Naruto without any interference

further more neither she nor her younger sister shall be marked with the seal and finally any kids she should have would belong to uzumaki's clan if he decided to create one within the village though with how it has treated him in the past and how I fear they will keep treating him I don't believe that he is going to be doing that any time soon"

it took merly ten second for the elder's words to strike a cord with the rest of the group and two specific words the man said that caused them to go so pale they they almost looked like vampires and the words were of course

...Uzumaki...Clan

the uzumaki clan were famous of course just about everybody had heard of them they were consisdered just as good if not better than the five great shinobi nations and had almost became the sixed one if the combined forces of kumo, Iwa, and mizu hadn't come and attacked them but even withe a fource numbering about fourty thousand strong they still almost lost to them

and that was even with the element of surprise on their side after all the uzumakis were a peaceful noncompatant clan they wern't expecting to be attacked by three other nations but they were still they took out over three fourths of the invading force before the very last uzumaki fell

if you call thirdy six out of the fourty thousand to be about three fourths of the force the tree nations surendered pretty queckly expecially when Minato and Kushina attackec every single ninja from those three nations that they came across in that war

their point was that Naruto was also connected to that through Kushina which made it even more imperitive that they should do everything in their power to help Hinata get with him than try to keep her away for a petty reason

"i'm glad that you all are seeing things my way now which is why I say this with a bit of regret instead of happyness that there is no longer a council" they looked shocked she was dispaning the elder council and giving all the power once again to the clan head

"before any of you get upset hear me out you are all wise in your own sort of way your smart and you are only trying to look out for the clan but you all are no different than the civilan council who try to stick their heads into everything

if something different pops up you all try to get rid of it instead of trying to help if someone trys to go adginst your ideas even though they might be completely wrong you threaten either them or their family with that seal

plus you are all getting really old and should have retired long ago or simply became advisors nothing more but you all hold on to power simply because you like how it feels and what you can do while you have this power

plus you all tried to go adginst clan law and brand either myself or Hanabi with the seal before the right time which normally calls for bashishment but I choose only disbandment" they all knew what law she was talking about and knew that she was right

so they bowed their heads to Hinata then Hiashi and backed out of the chambers leaving the father and daughter alone Hinata sighed as that took a lot of effort to put up that level of a meeting without backing down even an inch

Hiashi walked over to Hinata and patted her on the back "come on lets go to my office we have much to talk abot pluse I believe we need to inform Hanabi of the outcome of the meeting I am sure she will be most thrilled" and talk inhis office they did though

when she told him that she too was a jinjuriki and of the seven tails no less he actually fainted when he woke up she explained how it happened and why she had it before they moved on to more important

"so planing on getting married to Naruto are you" Hiashi asked sounding quite amused and Hinata had the decentcy to blush "well I mainly said that to convince the elders that I was serious and to prevent that seal from being put on Hanabi or myself but hopefully some day I will marry Naruto-kun"

"well I approve" Hinata tilted her head "I knew his father quite well he was my team mate when we were training under Jirayia-sama as our sensei" She actually looked shocked at that as that was news to her "wow it's increadable that you knew Naruto-kun's dad like that"

"indead well it is getting late and you have another test to get through tomorrow so you need your rest you are dismissed go on and sleep my beautiful daughter" she smiled at him before getting up and heading to her room but not before she gave him a hug she even stopped by Hanabi's room to tell her the new one thing was certain she went to bed happy that night

(end of really long flashback)

as Hinata shook those thoughts out of her mind she got into the shower and made it really hot not so hot it would scald her but much hoter than normal people liked their hot showers now she didi this for two reasons to make sure she was freash for the test and met up with Naruto and the second reason was to make sure her muscels were loose enough for the day to come

after she finished she dried her self off and wrapped a towel around her body and she was about to open the door when she felt something off so she activated her byakugan and took a small sign it was just an anbu it was probaly here to tell her that the hokage was waiting for her

though she thought that they could have waited until she had gotten dressed to enter her room she had set her clothes on the bed before she got into the shower and while she could get into her clothes from yesturday she prefered to get into clean ones

she took a deep breath wrapped her self in another towel just in case this was a certin anbu because it was a female she would hold off attacking but if this was that one anbu she had heard about from her dad last night she wasn't going to take any chances

thankfully when she walked out it was cat waiting for her to exit not snake she would have to be definse around snake she cleared her throut to get her attention "do you need anything anbu-san?" the anbu simply nodded

"yes I suspect you already know why I am here but I will explain my orders anyway I am here to escort you, your father and any other memver of you family you wish to attend this test though I guess I came at the wrong time so I shall wait for you outside your door" and with her orders said she got up walked out the door and fully closed it

after making sure the window was closed and the curtains fully shut she got out of the towels and changed into a clean version of the clothes that she was wearing yesturday after making sure everything was in the right place before joing cat outside her door they nodded at each other before heading off to get the other members that were going too

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

she found Naruto-kun and Amyia-chan already waiting for her they must have gotten up even earther and was already ready to go when their wake up call arrived probally in the form of Jirayia based on how he was sulking

Her father, Hanabi, and Neji plus his team who joined along the way all went over to the stands the other students might have joined to watch as well but today was their graduation test so they had to focus on that

something told her that Neji only came so if she faild the test he could rub it in her face that she failed at something seeing that she had beat him in their spar yesturday but he looked a little rugged he must of ran himself into the ground last night after his loss

she turned her head to the right of him and saw a average looking girl that had her hair tied up in two seperate buns that in a way made her look like a panda she also had a sharp look in her eyes so even if she looked ordanary she was defiantly dangerous if she remembered corect her dad told her that the girl's name was Tenten

on his left were two people that almost made her vomit just by looking in their direction but she held back to take them in better the one sitting directly next to Neji looked to be about his age he was in a green jumpsuit he also had some bandages on she knew those were important but decided to ask about them later

from what she could see of his personality it kinda reminded her of what Naruto-kuns use to be before he got more mature during the training she believed his name was Lee or something like that yea that sounded right

and the one sitting above them looked like the third one just much older he was wearing the same green tracksuit had the same bowl cut but had much larger eyebrows that she could have sworn were large catepillars with their look and size his name was Gai but unlike his students he looked like he could actually prove to be a challenge

she looked over a little at the jouin that were to be the teachers for the genin this year first on the left was a middle aged guy with a smoke in his mouthwho didn't look like much untill she noticed the white sash on his waist and her eyes widdened

she got close to her partners and wispered in their ears "hey guys check it out that jouin smoking whose name I believe is Asuma I think he is or at least was a member of the twelve guardions ninja" they looked at her shocked to find one of those members were rare

there were only two of the seven ninja swordmen of the mist alive well three if she counted that pipsquick in the revolution army that she heard was just introduced but until they unify kiri again and he becomes a part of it he doesn't coun't

suna's puppet brigade has been in a downward slope going through twist and turns ever sense sasori left the village and there were very few that could actually call themself puppetieers and part of the brigade and actually have the skills with puppets to back their words up

Iwa's explosion corp kind of blew up when the third tuiskake's student Dedera left the village to be exact he kinda blew up the rest of his group before that and he was laughing the entire he was walking out of the village and they haven't found any suitable replacements yet

Kumo's kinkaku force was used in th attack on uzu and they kinda just dissapeared without a trace and no one knows exactly what happened to them well Naruto-kun's mother might have known but if she knew she never said

she continued to the next one she was a kuonchi that looked like she was hard to approch if you were a guy at least, she didn't look phisquically fit but with the way she held herself and the sharp look in her eye she defiantly had a sharp mind she was most likely a genjitsu type her name was Kurenai

and the last guy defiantly sent off warning bells in her head so she looked closer acording to her dad his name was Kakashi he had a mask that covered half of his face and he had his headband covering the rest of it leaving only his right eye exposed

he was reading a porn book if going by his gigles were any indication plus the glares he kept getting from Kurenai helped towards but when she looked closer she could tell that he was paying attention to every little detail around and she guessed that once the test started his entire attention would be on them

also she felt something weird like there were these bad vibes coming from the guys left eye she didn't know what to make of it but it didn't seem like she had too much more to think about it because it looked like the hokage had finally arrived

"i'm sorry i'm so late it took longer than expected to get everything together for your test getting everything set just right and filling out the nessasary paperwork is what made me so late so let's get this test underway and let see if you will fail or pass"

she looked at each of them one at a time and each one of them nodded letting her know that they were ready for the test and so she nodded to herself agreeing to herself that it was time to start the test so she took a deep breath

"alright your test will be in three parts the first part is a written test simply to test if you are smart enough to take missions regularly and be trusted with whatever information or duty that you are given and that you would be smart enought to secced the mission

the second part is a will be a mental evaluation by the three shinobi over there Inochi our best mind reader in the buisness then we have Anko she can be quite sadtistic when she wants to be but we told her that to not to harm you and finally we have the best interrigator in the world

...Ibiki ...if he can't get you to break then no one can you will all be givin a different word but all three will be connected like three genin teams but something else, he will try to get you to spill the word if he can you fail that portion if he can't than you pass because I am here to heal you he has permission to go full out

and the final test will be a combat test you all can choose who you will fight and then you and they will fight here and we will be here to decide on weither or not you pass of fail be aware that just winning or lossing the fight does not decide on weither yor pass or fail

it does matter how you fight and just what led to your seccess of failure and that decides on if you pass or fail that part of the test now all three of these together decides weither you pass my test or not and filing one part of the test will not cause you to fail the entire thing are all of you ready?"

she looked at the three and they nodded in affimative she looked at her three interrigators and the fighters in the stadium and they too nodded their head in confirmation that they too were ready for this test to get under way

"ok then follow me" she led them to three desks that were set off to the side after they sat themselves down where they wanted to sit and she handed them their test set a time limit of an hour and told them to begin she wanted to have this test end at the same time as the acadamy student's so that she could look those over as soon as possible

and decide on weither or not a student passes or fails who gets put on a team and who needs to back and keep studing and try again next time she also had that problem that arose with Gai's last mission she didn't know what she was going to do about it yet but she knew that the answer was going to hit her sooner or later

the hour seemed to pass antaginizingly slow but sooner or later time finally seemed to be over she handed them to Shizune for her to grade as she led the three to their second test first up was Inochi Hinata was perfect Naruto needed to have a stronger mindset but otherwise he was just fine but he hit a road block when he tried to scan Amyia

"um Hokage-sama" she turned towards him "yes Inochi is there something wrong?" she asked comepletely curious "you could say that for some reason I can't even seem to scan her mind her mintal definced are off the charts something tells me that if she dosn't want someone to know then there is no way to tell what she knows

and doesn't know I can't even tell if she is stable or not I can only go on phisical sighs and based on those I would pass her but i'm not confortable going on the phisical sighs" she sighed and nodded her head in understanding by this time the tree were just finished getting a once over from Anko so she left to gave them each of their words

Hinata was up first and for some reason the hokage gave her the word Hit she couldn't make much of it yet so she went somewhere privite with Ibiki and he tried everthing from asking nicely and polite like to trying to force the info out of her but she didn't budge it was only she was assured that the test was over did she give him her word and he wrote it down

Hit

Naruto was up next and he was givin the word well The and once again Ibiki went to work and while he was trying to break Naruto Hinata was getting healed by Tsunada but as for Naruto he tried everything and he almost made it but the last thing he tried broke him but Ibiki ammited that it was a desperate attempt so he gave Naruto a pss and wrote down his word

The

Amyia was up last and she was givin the word Pervert just like the last tow she didn't what it ment because she didn't know the other words Ibiki went extra hard on her because he was told to by Tsunada when she picked Naruto up to heal him

but no matter what he tried he couldn't even make her budge till finally he just gave up and passed her and asked for her word so that he could finish the second part of the test and after some skeptism she told him the word she was givin

Pervert

Tsunada came to pick Amyia and the results up but Amyia looked to be in perfet health and this shocked and after she got a confirmation that Ibiki was extra hard on her that shocked her even more because that spoke of an increadable healing factor

she checked the test and was surprised that the only one Ibiki could break was Naruto but through a desprate act so she agreed that he passed and the wors were there and in its correct order as well she smiled at the inginuality of it it simply spelled out

Hit The Pervert

so she walked over and slapped Jirayia on his back that was his sign that it was his turn to take over the last part of the test so he signled all the other options of combactants that the group of three could choose from

"go ahead and choose who you all wish to fight so that those people can get ready" they thought about it and they all chose people they thought would truely test their abilities and allow them to show off in frount of the rest of the people here

Hinata chose to go adginst Asuma and Kurenai because she fighured they were close she wanted to test herself adginst a formor member of the twelve guardian ninja and to test her ability to detect and escape genjitsu without the help from her byakugan

she got ready to fight her two opponents who shrugged off the fact that she wanted to face off adginst the two of them and seemed to believe that she was either cocky or very confident in her power and they were right she was sure that her power would be more that enough to defeat these two without hurting them too much

everyone else backed off and gave them plenty of room to fight but jst to be sure Jirayia and Hiruzen surrounded the field and each created a shadow clone that went to the oppisite side of side of the arena and they used the same techneique at the same time

"Ninja art: four pillar purple flame duel barrior" thus covering both themselves and the audence while at the the same time allowing them to watch the entire battle with absolute clairity they noticed there was no top and they knew that it was for ventalating the smoke and dust that could come about as a result of this test

(Hinata vs Asuma and Kurenai)

Hinata prepared for the fight she saw Asuma light a new smoke and Kurenai losen up her hand to prepare hand seals just as Asuma got a couple of kunai out Tsunada signled for them to begin they took a moment to size each other up before Asuma rushed at her but something seemed wrong about this

dispite fighting off Asuma relatively easily she hadn't seen Kurenai make one hand sel and thats when she realized that she was in one the moment that the Hokage had said start so she fluxerated her charkra and excaped just in time to duck the kunai mere inches from her face but she didn't dodge the kick aimed at the back of her head that forced her to slam into the ground

she rolled away from the axe kick that was aimed to her back man that would have hurt seeing that had failed Asuma retreated back to Kurenai's side he grabbed two strange knifes and held them in his knuckles but Hinata made no mistake she could tell that he held them with the skill of a master so she would keep an eye on them

she knew that Kurenai would keep trying genjitsu to help Asuma bring an end to the fight as soon as possibe and she would keep doing it until Hinata activated her bloodline she decided to fight the more physiqueical one of the two while trying to take out the supportive one and once she had an idea of what she wanted to do she started phase one

she drew out two beautifully made daggers that were able to take a lot of stress they were only about one foot in length they were lavender color as that was her favorite color and they had the design of the sunset on one side and a dragon on the other

she heard a gasp from the sidelines she took a glance to see what it was about and it was that Tenten girl freaking out over the sight of her dagers in favt it looked like without the presence of her teammates she would have probably had an orgasm just by looking at her daggers

Asuma took her momentary distraction to attack her Hinata focused she felt Kurenai try another genjitsu this time she was bound in a tree with Kurenai holding a kunai to her neck she bit her lip to escape as she couldn't fluxerate her charkra so easily with her her hands bound so she had to escape by using pain as the escape root

she escaped to see Asuma almost on top of her she put her daggers up to the position she had been taught sense she could remember and batted Asuma's attack to the side and faught him to a stand still she knew that she should have been much stonger that that but she didn't know what was wrong

she figured she spent enough time on the defensive and attacked Asuma while little by little made her way towards Kurenai's direction but she noticed that the closer she got to Kurenai's location the more sluggish she got so Hinata decided to fluxerate her charkra once again but this time much more powerfully

and noticed her reflexes just got a whole lot stronger she really needed to take her out or else she would have to worry about genjitsu distracting her while she fought Asuma so she created three shadow clones to distract Asuma while she blasted off towards Kurenai

she engaged Kurenai in taijitsu and managed to close most of her tenku before she could get away she raised her hand in forfeit knowing that with her tenku closed she wouldn't be able to last very long in this battle

Hinata turned around to face Asuma now that it was one on one but he was no where to be found she looked around but found nothing she looked up and there he was shooting towards her leaving almost no time for her to react

which left her no choice but to use that move or risk losing so she got into the stance breathed and shouted "heavenly whirlwind of the fist: Kaiten" as she shouted she spun around while releasing her charkra

getting just enough spin to lesson the blow but not enough to negate it, as was obvious when the whole thing exploded and sent the two shooting off in different directions because Hinata was relatively unharmed in the battle so far she was able to recover much faster

but Asuma knew he was running low on charkra and it was only a matter of time before she caught him off guard and dealt the winning blow but was at least going down fighting so he started to charge his charkra for one final attack when he heard

"you put up a decent fight but now it's over 64 palms of the gentle fist"

"two palms" she landed two strikes on his arms

"four palms" she landed two additional strikes on his legs

"eight palms" four more strikes hit him on his chest

"sixteen palms" eight strikes hit him in the back

"thirty two palms" sixteen strikes hit him in different areas

"sixty four palms" thirty two strikes hit him enough to finally parilize him and Hinata signaled that he no longer could fight and after Tsunada checked up on him agreed and made room for the next group of fight who were going to take the arena

Naruto chose to fight adginst Kakashi and Gai he wanted to see what was behind the weird vibes that Hinata-chan was getting plus the two not only looked very dangerous and powerful but they also looked like they had worked together for years or at least knew each other well

(Naruto vs Kakashi and Gai)

Naruto didn't know what to think about his two oponiants one looked like a lazy pervert and the other was a strange looking man who seemed to be always be screaming about youth or something plus he had a mini me that looked like himself just younger

he decided to attack the pervert seeing as that was the one Hinata-chan seemed to be getting the weird vibes also he could tell this guy wasn't going to take him seriously unless Naruto himself forced him to

but before he could Gai meet him and they engaged in a short battle of taijitsu Naruto didn't know much about this guy but he could tell just from that short encounter that this person was a master at taijitsu in fact Naruto would go as far as to say as this guy used just taijitsu

they broke up after a few more minutes of combat and that's when the man just had had to open his mouth "yosh this young lad has quite a bit of youth come Kakashi let's fight this youthful opponent together" kakashi looked up from his book "hm... did you say something Gai"

"curse you Kakashi and your cool hip attitude even while in battle" Naruto could do nothing but sweet drop "if I can not match both your's and this young man's level of youth by the end of this match I will run 100 laps around the village and if I can not do that than I will do 1000 push ups" and his mini piped up "I will join you in your youthful enderver Gai-sensei"

"Lee'

"Gai-sensei"

"Lee"

"Gai-sensei"

Naruto could have sworn that panda girl as he called her because he didn't know her name told him to look away and as he was questioning why he saw some bright colors coming from the corner of his eye so he turned to see what was going on and wished he hadn't

what he saw made his mind go blank what he saw could only be described as a genjitsu despite him suppose to be immune to genjitsu "hey Kyomi-chan I thought I was immune to all genjitsu' she woke up from her nap"you are Naruto-kun why do you mention that now"

" **well because I am being affected by one right now** " she took a moment to take this in " **that should be impossible there is no genjistu that could affect you unless you want it too... HOLY HAIRBALLS WHAT IS THAT!** " she screamed after seeing what her host was seeing

he was finally shook out of it when Kakashi spoke up out of no where "Gai please focus you don't need my help to take this boy out just finish this already so that we can see who we have to teach if they pass"

Gai sighed but nodded and took off his weights and opened up the first three gates "I am sorry I can't show you all of my youthfulness but my friend Kakashi wants this to be over fast so here goes nothing"

and with that he dissapeared from most of the viewers sights and appeared behind Naruto almost hitting him but Naruto blocked it with a single arm grinning the entire time he grabbed Gai's leg twisted him around fast enough to almost create a mini tornado and let him go shooting him directly toward Kakashi who was still reading

well a flying Gai heading directly towards his direction defiantly made him put the book away and brace for impact he had just secured himself with charkra and braced himself and caught Gai and while it hurt bracing himself with charkra helped dull the pain

"well it looks like we both will have to go full out in order to win" Gai nodded in agreement Kakashi grabbed his head band and pulled it upwards to reveal his other eye and Naruto couldn't help but gasp he was pretty sure he heard Hinata-chan do the same

in his left eye socket and under the head band was a shiringan now they knew why he was called Kakashi of the shiringan they thought that it was because he had defeated a lot of uchica sometime in the past and he became famous because of it

they both also now understood why Hinata was getting some weird vibes from this guy but naruto could figure out the exacts later right now he had a fight to get too and both his opponents were getting serious now

Gai opened all the gates up to gate seven and Kakashi had summoned his dogs and had also made several shadow clones and shot several techniques in his direction he knew that they were trying to end this as fast as possibe so he would too

he dodged all of Kakashi's attackes and weaved though Gai's attacks or at least most of them the guy was moving so fast he just couldn't dodge them all without using his full speed but he would need a short time like 30 seconds to set it up

so he looked towards his sensei for permission to use it and she nodded her permission and Naruto gave a grin it was time to finish things up so he started a series of hand signs so fast that not even Kakashi could keep up

Naruto stopped on the thirdth or so seal and looked up "I hope you survive this cause this is a dousie" he took a deep breath and did the last hand seal as he called out

 **"Malestrum style: eye of the storm"**

Kakashi only had enough time to widen his eyes before the attack was on top of him luckily his clones and summons took most of the force and one had erected a earth barrier but it only had the effect of taking the force of the attack to survivable levels

when the dust cleared for everyone else they went wide eyed at what they saw both Kakashi and Gai were out cold lying on the ground while Naruto looked fresh though if one looked closely you could see that he was missin a lot of his hair

after Tsunada took a look at the too an was sure that they were stable she turned to the very last person who still needed to fight "well who do you want to battle if you want to face off adginst either of those two you will have to wait

but no as it so happened for Amyia well she chose the hardest fight possible in the hopes that the fight might actually end up to be quite an exciting "YOU WANT TO FIGHT WHOOOO!" they screamed surprised that she would ask to fight theses people all at the same time

"you heard me right despite me having already defeated the snake he was alone with weak henchmen and was unprepared for my challenge but if he has you two by his side plus some prep time then this would be much more challenging but just to illiterate I want to fight you three" she paused for a moment to make sure she had all of their attentions before finishing

"the sunnin of the leaf"

end of chapter four

sorry that it took me so long to update there are so may things I have to do that I just can't focus all my time on this one fic plus I got the rights to another fic that has almost one hundred thousand words it self and I had to work on changing a few things

this fic is called Hybrids of the hidden leaf it's original owner was archangel and he gave me permission to take this fic as my own and I am going to try to see that the story of the fic hopefully plays out like he imagined it while also putting my own ideas into it

check it out my version of it should be fully uploaded within the next few days give ot take so look forward to is until next time this is the kami of kami signing off


End file.
